Rome's Blade
by twelve1one
Summary: Perseus was born with a destiny. Groomed by many, defeated by few, the true weapon of Rome that would restore pride. There would be no match, no other like him. Destined a life of angst and blood, Perseus was created to be a soldier. Dominance in prowess and knowledge. In politics, a silver tongue unmatched. He was Rome's Blade, meant for a golden era. Rated M just incase-
1. Chapter 1

**an - not really focusing on how PERCY got to around 16 y/o, more focusing on the journey after that. sorry if some people act different than you'd find in the books, kinda wrote this to how i'd want to read a fanfic like this. r/r thx :)**

Percy was born with a destiny. Not only to save the gods from a pitiful demise, however, but he was born to be the ultimate soldier. Groomed by many, defeated by few, his name struck fear into the souls of those who dared oppose him. On the battlefield, dominance in prowess and knowledge. In politics, untouched. Nobody had a thought in their minds that he was incorrect. A glare from him could make the most confident of people cower into a corner, fearing of ever speaking again. He was truly a sharpened sword, the perfect weapon for the Empire.

As Lupa looked down onto the two children, there was clearly something special about them. One of them, blonde hair and electric blue eyes, she saw Jason, a clear leader for New Rome. The other, windswept, jet black hair, and sea green eyes, she saw Percy, but also, a weapon. Lupa was worried. There was conflict arising with these two growing up. They would be the perfect opponents for one another, but at the same time, they would be brothers. Inseparable, yet always at one another's neck. She knew immediately that the son of the Favored would become praetor very soon. He would be very favored by the population. However, the son of the Sea, she could see very little of his future. She knew it would be dark, tampered with, and full of pain. He was born to be a weapon; she knew this was his destiny. She knew he would be ruthless versus everybody who even dared step foot to foot with him. After examining and attempting to determine the future of the two children, she knew it was time for them to be raised. "Romulus and Remus," she said, "Percy and Jason."

9 years old, both Perseus and Jason were learning to wield the weapons of Rome, from the gladius to the javelin to the bow and arrow, they were just getting started on perfecting their craft. Metal on metal rang throughout the forest, before finally, a sword was dropped, and hands were up.

Lupa examined the two fighting. They were enemies, but brothers. A bond she felt unbreakable. Two brothers that would constantly but heads, but in the end, wind up inseperable. Lupa would knew of this. She hadn't paid attention to the politics of New Rome in over centuries, however, but knew that upon arrival of these two, it would get flipped upside down.

2

As the three crested over the hill and towards the gate, they were approached by 2 guards, dressed in full Roman armor.

"Halt! Identify yours- Lady Lupa?" they both dropped to bows.

"Thank you for noticing me, Hazel Levesque. You as well Frank Zhang. I request a parlay with your praetors about two potential legionnaires I have brought." On that note, Percy gave a light smile and Jason threw up a small wave of the hand for Frank and Hazel.

"There's currently a senate meeting go-" Lupa interrupted Hazel, "No need. This is of more importance to the legion and the city."

As they walked through the city of Rome, Percy wanted to smile at the architecture and the seeming feeling of might that loomed over the city, however, was more focused on the glares and looks of rejection, anger that the ghost-people were giving him.

"Don't mind the lares. They're just unfriendly to whoever they find new." Hazel said, smiling at Percy.

Perseus could hear the bickering among people from outside the senate building. He was confused, under the influence that the powerful people inside were supposed to be civil. The group entered. Recognizing Lupa, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, a daughter of Apollo, Percy presumed, bowed. The boy next to her, brown hair and brown-ish eyes, a son of Mars, bowed as well.

"Stand, Kacey and Drake. I'm here to suggest these two to the legion. No probatio needed, induct them immediately." The two praetor's eyes widened at that.

"Uhm-Uh-Yes, of course, Lady Lupa. However, are you sure? I me-" Drake questioned, before being interrupted.

"Do not second guess me, child. I am sure of this. They will bring nothing but pride and victory to Rome." Lupa growled.

"Of course. Lady Lupa. We will do as you say." Kacey glared at Drake.

"Good. The sons of Poseidon and Jupiter will not disappoint. I sense they're the coming of the next golden era."

Lupa left, and immediately there was a cry from one people in the room.

"They've barely been here for probably 30 minutes! How can we possibly expect them to immediately be accepted into the legion? They'll probably get us killed!" A pale boy screamed.

"Octavian! Stand down! Lady Lupa ordered them into the legion, they'll be accepted into the legion."

Octavian huffed and sat down, clearly angered.

Percy laughed under his breath, and Octavian glared at him, "Something to say, boy? I can give you bad omens for the rest of your life, if you'd like!" Percy unwillingly straightened his act.

It was later that night, and the entirety of Camp Jupiter was gathered around a rather large campfire, and stood in a very royal-like seating platform were the two praetors. Kacey stood first.

"Legionnaires! Today, a senate meeting was interrupted by Lady Lupa herself, and she brought forth no other than Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace! Demanding they become a part of the legion."  
As Percy looked around, he saw nothing but jealous glares and very confused glances, as if asking 'what made them so special?'

"Would any Cohort like to take Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter into their ranks?" at the words 'son of Jupiter,' 5 people all shot up. Percy assumed they were centurions of the cohorts.

"Jason Grace, as all 5 cohorts wish for you to join their ranks and provide your services, which do you choose?" Jason already knew the answer.  
"The First." was met with cheers from one section and sighs of disappointment from the others.  
"Would any Cohort wish for Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune to join their ranks?" Percy expected the same response, however, was met with silence. At the words 'Neptune,' the entire coliseum fell eerily silent.

With a sigh of defeat and regret, a girl with red hair stood. "The Fifth will."  
"Perseus Jackson! As no other cohort wished for you to join them, you shall join the fifth!" Laughter erupted from the coliseum. Percy looked down in shame. This wasn't what he was born for. Anger filled him. He felt something for the first time, something that was looming over him for a while. Jealousy. He recognized it immediately. It hit him whenever Jason got a note or a present from Jupiter. He knew he couldn't control how much Neptune was in his life, however, he wish he knew his father at least cared for him. Percy walked towards where the Praetors were with Jason and onto the stage, as the boy he recognized as Octavian walked towards Percy, with a brand in his hand, and pressed it into his bicep. He leaned towards Percy, whispering, "I hope it hurt."

It had been over a week since their 'induction' to the legion, and Percy had made a name for himself. He was unrivaled with the sword. He had bested everybody, from the lowest in the Fifth to Praetor Drake, who before Percy had shown up, was the best. Everybody had started to question if this kid should be in the least respected cohort there was. Jason, on the other hand, didn't need to work as hard as Percy to earn the respect. Being in the bloodline of Jupiter was enough. People praised him as if he was the god himself, and Percy felt incredibly disrespected through this. His father was one of the, if not the most powerful god there was, however, he earned nothing but laughs and jokes towards him because of it. Percy wanted to change that. And the opportunity presented itself. As the legion prepared on the field of Mars for war games, with the First, Second, and Fourth cohorts defending the fortress and the Fifth and Third attacking, there was a lot of defeated sighs from the attacking side. The Third felt as if they were doomed because of the pairing with the Fifth, and the Fifth, well, felt as if they truly were the worst of the worst. Percy recognized this, and decided the games were over. He stood up in front of the Fifth Cohort, the 'weakest' in the legion and roared for attention.

"How do you all allow them to treat you like this? Like the weakest, most despicable cohort in the legion We are not that. We are so much more. I know I haven't been here all too long, but you people have been incredible friends to me and even better warriors. I am honored to take battle with you." People from the Fifth started to look as if they gained some hope. "There is nothing more insulting than the other cohorts treating us like shit because of what happened thirty some years ago. There is no reason we should be ashamed for some idiot's actions. We may not be the most respected, but we have the most will. There is nothing to match that." Percy was met with a cheer of approval. "I have not been treated fairly because of my parentage, just as you have not been treated fairly because of your place, and there is not a reason in the world we can't be angry over that. We are pathetic if we allow them to make us think we are lesser. We are greater, for a fact I know that. Now are we winning or what?"

The Fifth cried back in approval and confidence.

In the distance, two gods were perched on a hill overlooking the field. The woman, who had wolf-ears and the teeth of a K9 turned to the other god.

"He is destined to rule, Neptune. You know this as much as I do."

"That son of Jupiter will get in his way. I pray that he won't be affected too much by the fates."

"We can only pray, Neptune. Pray that Perseus won't take it too hard."

A horn sounded. Perseus turned to Gwen, "I know you can lead them, Do it for me. I'll take care of the flag." Gwen could only nod.

Perseus charged, head on towards the fortress, not caring for traps or arrows, and ducked behind a rock around 50 feet from the fortress. He could sense the water flowing through the cannons perched atop hunting outposts lining the fortress wall. He reached out and felt… everything. The water in the blood of those in the fortress, the water in the cannons… the water in the soil. Before he knew what he was doing, a giant hole burst through the wall of the fortress, all of the cannons blew open, bursting water everywhere, and the fifth followed in his footsteps. The siege continued, and was relentless, as the Third stood behind the Fifth, in shock, as a twelve year old kid led a cohort into a siege versus some of the best the legion had to offer. The anger of the mistreatment to the anger of being generally considered inferior to Jason had gotten to him. He didn't care about what happened anymore. He wanted to prove his worth. He wanted respect. He wanted the praise Jason got, and he wanted that privilege. He called upon the water from the ground and the turrets to blast through the wall between him and the center fortress, and his eyes fell upon Jason Grace and Piper McClean, another member of the first. Percy stared Piper dead in the eyes, and without saying a word, walked towards her, and knocked her cold with the butt of the gladius his dad gave him, Mortem.

Percy and Jason traded blows, perfect equals in their strikes, their reads, their defense. However, Jason got frustrated with not being better, and Percy remained angry. Jason's strikes got more heavy, more powerful, but easier to read. The frustration had gotten into his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you Percy? Ever since we got here, you've been distant and cold."  
Percy merely snorted. "What is wrong is that you have been given everything. I have to work my ass off in order to get here. There is nothing I want to do more than shove that smile of yours up your ass."

Jason growled, and lunged at Percy. He swung downwards, which Percy easily deflected, and Percy countered Jason's follow-up jab with a kick to Jason's chest.  
"I don't want you to be treated as lesser either, I just guess I didn't realize because I let the gifts get to my head."

Percy's eyes softened the slightest, but were still ice cold, focused on the target. Percy knew that he really shouldn't be mad at Jason, rather the very biased and very naive Romans. He'll show them the true power of Neptune. But now was not the time for that. He walked towards Jason, swinging Mortem down in an arc with as much power as the twelve year old could muster. As Jason's gladius and Mortem met, sparks flew, and the shock sent Jason's gladius flying out of his hand, but Percy's grip on Mortem was hard as steel, and the tip of the blade was at Jason's throat.

"Yield, little brother." Jason rolled his eyes, chuckled a little bit, which earned a half-smile from Percy.

"I'm sorry Percy. I yield."

Percy patted Jason's head as if he were a puppy, grabbed the flag of the defenders, and strolled out of the fortress, without a care in the world. As soon as Percy waltzed out, he saw that the defenders were being mightily overwhelmed, still on shock of a twelve-year-old completely tearing through them, and the Fifth and Third, while not working very harmoniously, were beating the defenders soundly. A conch horn blew as soon as it was noticed Percy had captured the flag.

In chuckles, Drake came flying down on his Pegasus, announcing, "The attackers, the Fifth and Third Cohort have beaten the First, Second and Fourth in the war games!" Cheers erupted. Percy received many grateful smiles and pats on the back, as well as stares of awe, or anger. However, the cheers were cut short with the scream from the fortress. Percy's head flicked back towards the fortress, only to find a javelin in the shoulder of Piper. Immediately he recognized that the javelin was from the Third Cohort, and it angered him. He walked towards where the primary of the Third was grouped.  
"Whichever one of you pieces of shit did that will pay dearly. We are soldiers and we are demigods, not monsters. You have failed your parentage and the legion through that act." The people in the third looked incredibly scared at the speech Percy had given, despite him being twelve. However, one person in particular, looked like a son of Apollo, seemed especially scared. Percy whipped Mortem forwards, and pushed forward to the kid.

"What is your name?" The child of Apollo quivered under the blade of Percy, but soon regained composure and glared at Percy.  
"The lord of time will come back and he will not be stopped! He shall not be stopped! He will raze Olympus brick by brick!"  
Percy eyed the son of Apollo before hitting him with the flat of the Mortem. Everybody looked very worried and confused, and towards the praetors for commands and orders.

"Back to your Barracks if you're uninjured. Medical for those who need it." Kacey announced.

It had been a week since the attack on Piper, and it seemed worse than it was, as she was actually restrained from major activity for at least 2-3 months. Currently, Jason and Percy were talking with Kacey and Drake about the Centurion position of the First Cohort.  
"I'm so sorry for what happened, but I think I'm the best person for the job, Kacey!" Jason exclaimed. Percy put a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"To be fair, Kacey and Drake, Jason was the only one who stood a true shot against me in the war games, I think it is only fair that he gets raised to the centurion position." Percy offered.

"Denied. Kid, you're twelve. You're going to be an amazing legionnaire very soon, but not yet. Wait a few years and come back to me."

"Piper is twelve! How come she is so respected?"  
"Because she's powerful and has proven herself worthy. You'll get there, kid."

It had been 2 years since then, and despite the warning of the return of Saturn, there has not been much going on when it comes to attacks on camp Jupiter, and Percy had only become stronger, honing his abilities with water, and one day, when he was training on the beach, he felt a presence... a very powerful presence.

"Hello Perseus."  
without even turning around, Percy said, "People only say that when they're trying to kill me or they have bad news… who are you?" Percy turned around to see a man that was around 6'1'', about 2 inches taller than Percy, and dressed in a completely black suit.

"I have foreseen your future, young Perseus. It is full of trial and tribulation, pain and victory. I want to offer my guidance, and my blessing. I think it'll come in mighty handy in the upcoming battles you'll face."  
"Dude, who are you? Why do you feel like some all-mighty powerful god?"  
The man chuckled, "I am more than a god, I am Khaos, and I created this."

Percy accepted the man's offer.

Percy was 15. Jason was too, and Jason was also dating Piper. When they first came to New Rome, Percy was distant from Jason, but now Jason had become super distant from Percy, wrapped up in his relationship, and Percy didn't blame him. He felt nothing but genuine happiness for the two.

However, right now, he was hyping up the Fifth Cohort, as it had been announced that a monster army had been spotted being led by the Titan Iapetus. Percy had become more excited, a very strange sight for most of the campers, because as Percy was one of the nicest kids at New Rome, he also rarely showed excitement, much less this much. He finally had a chance to prove himself, to prove the worth and heritage of Neptune.

As Percy turned his back to the Fifth Cohort, he spotted the army and the Titan across the field of Mars, and his adrenaline got pumping. He spotted Jason, who was staring at him, and nodded, receiving a nod back. A roar from the side of the monsters and a charge signaled the start of the battle, and Percy stayed in front of the phalanx created by the Fifth Cohort, successfully isolating himself. He even took a few steps towards the rushing crowd of monsters.

When the two sides met, there was blood. But the Romans had something that the monsters didn't, Perseus and Jason. Jason was mauling monsters left and right, only solidifying his namesake in Jupiter, but Percy was on a whole other level. No monster got within the 30 inch range that his blade provided, and when Iapetus noticed this, he decided it was time to put a stop to the Son Of Neptune's wrath.

"Perseus Jackson! I've heard the rumors that there was another upstart powerful demigod on the rise. Another one for me to kill." The Titan chuckled as if he had made a joke. Perseus frowned sideways, as he stabbed a hellhound and slashed down a Dracaenae.

"Iapetus! I've heard the rumors that there was another dumb Titan on the loose. Finally decided to come get your butt whooped, huh?" Percy actually heard some laughs from the Roman side at that point.

The fighting had come to a near standstill, with the two sides starting to gather around the Son of Neptune. Jason approached Percy, but Percy waved him off. Iapetus scoffed at that gesture.

"You think you can handle me yourself? We'll see about that, you little devil child!" Perseus growled at that comment towards his father. He raised Mortem, which was covered in blood and dust, and pointed at Iapetus.

"Tell Saturn that he can come eat my blade as well, you pawn."

Iapetus charged, and Percy stood his ground. The Titan swung downwards, and Percy rolled out of the swing, slicing at the calf of the Titan, erupting a roar of pain from Iapetus.

"You demigods and your little tricks, thinking you can overpower me!" Iapetus tried to swing at Percy again, and Percy ducked, again. Except this time, Iapetus backhanded Percy into one of the Roman shields, effectively making a dent.

"I'll give you that one Iapetus, first being to land a hit on me in a while. I'm bored, however, let's finish this." Percy announced, nonchalantly.

Iapetus growled and charged out of anger, and was met with a spear of earth through his right leg. He muttered a thank-you prayer to Khaos for the elemental abilities. Percy made another earth spear through Iapetus's left leg, creating a scream of pain from the Titan. Percy walked towards the Titan, not fearing the idea of pain, and whispered in his ear,

"I'll make you beg for mercy, puny Titan. You're nothing but a fly in my plans of victory. If you see Saturn before he is dead, make it known that I've got a special spot in New Rome for his head." He swung Mortem in one swift motion, Iapetus' head was rolling on the ground. Percy roared a victorious roar towards the monsters, daring them to charge him. He knew he had the entire Legion backing him at this point. A few Dracanae and Hellhounds, some Cyclops and evil Centaurs rushed the 15-year-old, and Percy cut them down with ease, not fearing anything but the one person who he knew could do something to him. The rest of the monsters fled, and the Romans cheered, crowding around the 15-year-old powerhouse of a demigod, and right next to Percy, the entire time, was Jason, smiling with pride that his brother had proven his stay and his place in the Legion of Rome.

"What do you mean Gwen is retiring?"

Kacey and Gwen both looked at Percy sadly, as they knew he saw her as a near motherly figure, a big sister, and it broke his heart to hear she was going to be gone.

"She's not that young anymore. She's 24 and ready to move on from monsters and war and being in the Legion, and I'm granting that, because of the service she has done." Kacey said, smiling at Gwen.

"Also, because of your… antics… on the field of Mars with Iapetus, we think it would be best to put you in as Centurion of the Fifth." Percy's head snapped up. He smiled.

"Really? Like for real? Like no lie? You're joking, right?" Gwen and Kacey laughed. "Isn't there supposed to be a vote or something?"  
"There usually is, however, we decided that because you were nearly raised on a shield for Praetor, this is the least we could do. Percy beamed at the idea. Praetor. He shook it off, knowing that was another step in his journey.

"I'll accept the position. Let's get to work."

Perseus was sitting in a senate meeting, bored out of his mind, before he heard the words "Launch a full-scale assault and invasion on Mount Othrys." He was interested.

"I've seen something… Somebody will have to fight the time lord… Age sixteen? Death. Lots of death." Octavian frowned, eyes closed, hands deep into a stuffed panda. Percy stood up, attracting the attention of a lot of the people in the Senate house.

"I think that means me. I would say Jason, but I think I've made Saturn angrier than Jason has, and I am supposed to turn 16 before Jason does." People nodded at that point, and Drake stood up, nodding.

"I do believe this is meant for Perseus Jackson. I also believe we have kept our acceptance from Neptune too long aswell. This is a change we need to make. It is time we accept that Neptune is incredibly powerful and could be a valuable asset to the Legion." People nodded their heads at this, and Percy was ready to hug Drake, and was nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"On that note, I want to change this senate meeting to an official war meeting. If you are a senator from the city, leave, if you are a senator or centurion representing the legion, stay."

Perseus was tasked with many things that day, Kill Saturn, raid Othrys, Kill Saturn, did I mention Kill Saturn?

He was minorly scared out of his mind. He knew he could beat Saturn to a pulp if he wanted to, he had threatened him so much, he just didn't think he'd get the respect and the acknowledgement in order to actually get the opportunity.

The plan was simple, in fact. Percy's forces, consisting of his personal friends and some of the more powerful demigods at Camp Jupiter were tasked with eliminating enemy Titans and anything that stood in their way. The rest of the Legion would be led with siege machines and by the Praetors and Centurions and raid the main temple, sieging the rest of the monsters and destroying Kronos' throne, his main source of power. The night before the Legion was set to move on Othrys, Percy met with his mentor in a dream.

"Khaos... you never visit me in dreams unless something bad is going to happen. What?"

"You cannot kill Saturn immediately. I know you want to, but you're only going to be fighting half of his true self. He's going to have another persona in New York, fighting on Olympus, and if you kill him too quickly, somebody very important will die. We cannot allow this to happen."

Percy was confused, but accepted it, as he never doubted or judged Khaos' ruling.

"There will be death tomorrow, Perseus. You cannot save everybody. Just know if you make the right choice, you'll achieve the goal you've been striving towards this entire journey."

Percy was more confused now, but again, accepted it. And he awoke with a flash, ready to go and kick some Titan butt.

It was eerily quiet. Mount Othrys seemed to be locked down for the day. Percy felt an Iris Message towards him.

"Are you in position?" Kacey asked from inside one of the siege towers.  
"No eyes on the target, but yeah if you're good to go I'm ready."

The Iris Message disappeared, and he heard a faint war cry. That was their signal. Percy's group stormed the back entrance of Othrys, killing any monster who dared step to them. They were searching the temples for any sign of the Time Lord when Percy entered a temple for Hyperion and there was a crash and he was seemingly locked in the temple, and before him stood nobody other than Saturn himself.

Percy inspected the Titan. Clearly the person who let the Titan have their body was a demigod. He had on a ripped orange T-Shirt that read… Camp Half-Brood? He couldn't read it correctly, but he assumed it was another demigod camp.

"You're quite the headache, Jackson. You've caused me more pain you can possibly know." Saturn stared at Percy.

Percy glared right back. "You are not winning this battle, Saturn. Even if you defeat me, then you'll never have the strength to fight all of the gods and whatever they have in New York. But I have a spoiler, you won't beat me."

Saturn growled, and scoffed, saying, "Once I'm done with you I'm going to let you watch me slaughter all of your friends, starting with that Grace brat and his girlfriend.

Percy mentally screamed at Khaos, asking when he could start beating the living hell out of Saturn.

"You're taking very brave steps for a dead man, Saturn. Insulting my family?"  
"He was never your family, young Perseus. He was just born and raised alongside you. He always thought of himself as better and always downplayed you and your issues. Why side with them? Come! Join us."

Percy felt Khaos enter his mind. 'Go crazy, Percy, but remember, make the right choice.'

Percy immediately charged Saturn, and brought Mortem down on the infamous scythe. There was metal on metal, power on power, and for 20 minutes Saturn and Percy traded blows before Percy caught Saturn's defense lacking, and tossed him through the wall, right into the fray of battle between the Romans and the Army that Saturn had mustered. Seeing Saturn being tossed around by Percy rejuvenated the Romans and Stunned the monsters, giving the Romans a chance that they jumped at. Percy walked up to Saturn and stomped on the Titan's ribs once, making him cough blood. Percy raised Mortem to finish it, to put an end to the war, but the Titan of Time slipped out from under him and grabbed Jason and knocked him out, walking down towards the cliff, and Percy felt true rage run through his veins. Despite butting heads every so often, he cared for his brother a lot. He reached out with his water power, and felt the water in Kronos' ichor. Percy bent it to his will.

Saturn stopped walking. Saturn dropped Jason. Saturn walked towards Percy, an alarmingly scared look on his face. Saturn kneeled before Percy.

"You are nothing. You amount to nothing. This army? This fortress? Nothing compared to what I will have done by the time you reform again." Percy growled in Saturn's ear. Percy brought down Mortem onto Saturn's head, only for it to bounce off as if it were made of unbreakable steel.

"The river Styx works wonders, child. Pity you didn't know this." Percy's determination did not waver. He swung again, this time directly on the neck of the Titan, still controlling the water. He swung and jabbed, looking for wherever his mortal point could be. After around 4 minutes, Percy growled. A nearby hellhound ran towards Percy and Percy lopped off the head of the hellhound. Percy didn't realize that his grip on the water was slowly waning, and Kronos broke free, throwing Percy backwards, onto his back. As he was recovering, Saturn walked towards Percy, and out of the corner of his eye, noticed that Jason was getting back up and starting to crawl behind Saturn. Saturn raised his scythe above Percy's chest, and as he was going to swing down said, "You have failed, Son of Neptune! You are praised as the ultimate weapon, but cannot win a mere duel versus little ol' me?" He mocked Percy, angering him further. Percy didn't look towards Jason, but knew he was in position. This was the choice. Death and true recognition or let Jason get all the praise. Before he even thought about it, he kicked Mortem towards Jason, who then picked it up and plunged it deep into Saturn's left armpit, granting a scream of pain from the titan, effectively stopping the fighting on Mount Othrys, and pointing the attention to where the 3 were, where the scene showed Percy being defeated, and Jason saving the day.

Saturn fell to one knee, and eventually to his back, where he spoke final words; "It is not over." And disintegrated. The monsters started fleeing Mount Othrys and as the Legion turned towards the two brothers, they chose to lift Jason onto a field of shields, and chant his name. The chants of "Jason! Jason!" quickly turned to "Praetor! Praetor!" Percy looked around for any sign of Kacey or Drake, wondering if his suspicions were true, and sure enough, Kacey, sobbing, was holding Drake's gladius in her hand.

For many, the post-battle of Othrys was a celebration, but for just as many it was a celebration, it was a time to mourn those who had been lost. Jason, yes, was made Praetor soon after the return to New Rome, much to the displeasure of Octavian, and was in his first senate meeting, and as usual, Perseus was half asleep.

"Seeing as how the First Cohort needs a new Centurion, I'd like to nominate Perseus Jackson to the position." Percy's ears perked up, his head slowly going from on his arm and resting on the desk in front of him, to raised.

"Come again?" The senate laughed at the lack of care Perseus had for these meetings.

"I'd like to make you Centurion of the First in my absence, if that is okay with you." Jason smiled at Percy, who gladly returned it.

He accepted that offer, as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**an - shorter chapter, just wanted to get this one up cause i thought it was cool. sry if some of the characters aren't acting like themselves... like i know reyna makes advancements that she would never make unless prompted in a scene, however, thats how i wanted to write it :))) also i want percy to kinda be OP.. gonna be cool for later down the plotline, don't worry : D**

Percy had become somewhat of a celebrity for the known dominance he showed in the raid of Othrys and in the occasional war game. He was known for being unbeaten in duels, unmatched. And walking through the streets of Rome was a pain. Everywhere he went, if he did not try to disguise himself in the slightest, people noticed, and called him out. On this particular day, he just wanted coffee and some form of food, he hadn't eaten all day, it was noon. Into the coffee shop he walked, and ordered, sat, began to eat, only a blonde girl to sit across from him.

"Never did I think I'd see the day where I meet Perseus Jackson, the legendary warrior, much less when he's eating…. Is that a non-fat Latte? And a blueberry scone?" the girl said.

"What do you want? I don't really like the attention, so if we can keep the words 'Perseus' and 'Jackson' down, it'd be great." He muttered.

"A duel, to be frank. Just want to fight against the best of the best." Percy looked up from the scone. Nobody ever challenged him. He liked this girl already.

"I accept. Would you like to duel now? We can walk to the arena together." She nodded her head and smiled. This was the first time that he ever got to truly look at the girl in front of him. She was beautiful, to be frank. Black eyes that seemingly pierced the emotional wall he'd built up, straight black hair that cascaded down her back.

"You know, people don't usually challenge me….." he said, waiting for a name.

"Reyna.." Cute name, he thought.

"No last names? We're being mysterious now?" He joked, or at least, attempted, to joke. He wished he hadn't. Her eyes, if they could get any darker, darkened, a lowly stare into him, which Percy could feel in his chest.

"My last name has a bad past. I'd like to forget it for now. If you'd really like for me to give you a last name, let's go with Avila." He, unfortunately, understood about namesakes and how they could degrade or prove someone superior. Reyna started to walk out of the coffee shop, and towards the arena, and Percy, still stuck in his thoughts, had to run to catch her.

"Any specific reason that you want to duel me? You do know that I am kind of undefeated and unmatched at New Rome, right?" He hating boasting, but he wanted to show off a little bit sometimes.

"Since when to Centurions have such egos? Aren't you supposed to be all soldier-soldier and duty-duty?" she laughed at her own joke. Percy joined in, too.

"I usually don't, or try not to. Egos and pride will get you killed in battle. Something I'd prefer not to happen to me." Reyna rolled her eyes and smiled. They walked together towards the arena, getting to know one another. Reyna was a member of the Second cohort, and a proud 2-year member of the Legion. As they neared the arena, Percy became more and more fascinated with Reyna. He didn't know if what he felt was romantic or just pure interest for the beautiful soldier next to him, but he was sure that he wanted to know more. They walked into the arena, and Percy put on a set of classic-styled Roman armor over his purple t-shirt and shorts.

"Are we using powers or not?" he called out to the daughter of Bellona."

"I think that you'd be at an unfair advantage, son of Neptune." he smiled at the response, finally knowing that the namesake of Neptune wasn't completely frowned upon anymore. He appreciated knowing that there was finally some respect on the name of his Father.

"Are you going to keep staring at me? Or are we going to fight?" She called back to him, smirking. In response, he summoned Mortem from the necklace, and got into a fighting stance. The pair circled one another, waiting for any sort of movement from the opponent, until finally Reyna took a step forward, and jabbed towards Percy's midsection, which was met with a deflect, and a counterattack aimed for the shoulder of Reyna. She dodged backwards, and squinted at the centurion.

"You've got a very unique fighting style, Percy. Where did you learn it?"

"I kinda just picked it up from living with Lupa and studying the fighting styles of some of the greater heros there have been, like Achilles."

"Greek warriors. You know that's frowned upon from many people who are higher up than you, right?" He nodded, charging, slashing downwards, which was met with Reyna's gladius, then he twisted his blade in an attempt to disarm his opponent, to no avail. He grunted, frustrated that the blade was still in her hand, until she jumped at him, catching him off guard, and landed just in front of him, with her blade to his throat, before he smacked her calf with Mortem, making her fall to one knee, and he settled his gladius on her neck.

"Yield, Reyna?" he smirked.

"I was thinking about it." she got up from kneeling, now face to face with him, "then you asked the question." she kissed him on the cheek, and spun him around, taking Mortem from his hand, landing on top of him, and held the two gladius' in an x-formation on his neck. Percy was shocked, to be fair.  
"Isn't that basically cheating?"

"All is fair in war, Percy." she whispered into his ear. He was not liking how much this girl was getting to him.

"Perseus! Jason and Kacey have summoned all centurions and senators to the senate ho-" The legionnaire stopped, noticing the position the two were in. Percy and Reyna noticed it then too, and got up, looking anywhere but eachother's eyes.

"Yeah, tell him I'll be right there. I've just got to clean up real quick." He smiled at the legionnaire, and he ran out.

"I liked this, Percy. Maybe we could do it again." She smiled at him, blushing.

"Mutual. I wouldn't complain if we did it again, but if you kiss me to win again, I'll use my water powers." Reyna laughed.

"No promises."

He lied that day, he wouldn't mind getting kissed by Reyna at all.

As Percy strolled into the senate house, he received some glares of anger or disrespect, and some nods of respect. He didn't mind the hate towards him, he was the most powerful demigod in the legion, and most of the people who hated him were legacies, barely capable of performing some of the simplest things involving their godly relative's main power. Percy sat in a seat next to Javier, the centurion of the second, Dakota, the centurion of the fifth. He nodded to both, as if to greet, but remained silent.

Jason stood, "I have called this meeting into order because I have received some grave, disturbing news. Despite our dominant and superb victory over Saturn and his armies, and pray to Victoria for good omens and luck down the road, we have received another great prophecy." This did stun Percy. Not like he didn't like the thrill of battle, and the adrenaline of fighting a powerful opponent, or the excitement of victory, but he did want some off time. The deaths from the war with Saturn had taken a toll on the legion, and there was some seriously doubting that they should keep launching themselves into wars like they had. There were people who did not think it was wise to raise Jason Grace, a veteran of the legion and war-raised son of Jupiter to praetor. Percy was dragged out of his thoughts by the yelling of Jason and Kacey, attempting to calm everyone down. It was not working.

Percy sighed, stood, and boomed, "SILENCE!" which shut everybody up.

"Praetor Grace, please recite the prophecy, if you may." Percy sat back down. Jason coughed, and stood, and recited,

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,  
To storm or fire, the world must fall,  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_.

The senate erupted, whispers and yells of "world must fall?" and "doors of death?" or "oath to keep? Final breath?" and especially the part that irked Percy, "foes bear arms?" Percy had suspected that there was some sort of Greek counterpart to camp Jupiter, when Khaos refrained him from destroying Saturn on Othrys, claiming to be some sort of other half of Saturn in New York, and this confirmed it. Lupa had told that demigods had been at war with eachother for years, and that there was a lot of bad blood between bloodlines. Percy was again, ripped from his musings by the attempts of Jason and Kacey to get the attention of the senate. Kacey threw Percy a look that screamed, "please help?"

"SILENCE!" Percy was really going to lose his voice if these _adults _didn't shut up.

Percy continued, "Now, I believe that I know what part of the prophecy is talking about. 'Foes bear arms,' I believe there to be a Greek counterpart to Camp Jupiter on the east coast." The Senate looked shocked at this, and starting talking again. One senator, Senator Vanessa Lawrence, stood, screaming, "You lie! The dirty son of Neptune makes false claims to scare us! He plans to overthrow the Praetors!" Percy merely responded with the most concerned and confused look he could put on his face.

"Now, Senator…. Lawrence? Did you battle Saturn on Othrys yourself? Did you take command of legions to lead the most important raid of our lives?" She shook her head. "Exactly. Now shut up, before I make you shut up, and you don't want me to make you shut up." She sat down.  
"Praetors, may I continue?" Jason nodded. "When I was battling Saturn and his armies on Othrys, with the help of the legion, of course, the gods told me in my head I could not kill Saturn immediately, I had to delay it, because there was some other counterpart of him, some other half of him, to be dealt with in New York. This I believe was the Greek counterpart of Saturn, Kronos."

"That's a bold claim to make, Centurion Jackson. Are you confident in your claims?" Kacey asked, eyebrow raised.

"I wouldn't be making the statement if I didn't believe it to be true." At that, Octavian rose,

"How do we know you're not a Greek? Since you know so much about them? And what if the Greeks try to turn against us and destroy Camp Jupiter?!" Unsurprising to Percy, this was met with some support, whether it was cheers of 'yeah' or nods of heads from senators.

"I have a gut feeling, a foresight, if you will, that we will work together, side by side with our brothers and sisters from the other side of our mythology. I believe that through doing this, we will achieve a glorious victory." Percy responded, remaining stone-faced, unnerved.

"That didn't answer my question! You could be one of them! Plotting to undermine this camp! Our gods! Of course the dumb son of _Neptune _would make such claims! His father is one of the weakest Olympian gods! He has brought nothing but death and pain among our legion!" More cheers of approval came from senators, none from the Centurions. They all knew Octavian was treading in very dangerous waters with Percy. Suddenly, Octavian rose, taking the silence from Percy and the side of the Praetors to walk in the center of the senate house, preparing to make a speech.

"I believe that Perseus Jackson is a traitor to the legion, trying to throw Rome into another war that will only bring death among us! I call for a trial! We shall not stand for this kind of… _Treachery_ to take place in our camp! Our homes! Our legion!" More cheers of approval from senators.

"Octavian, where were you during the raid of Othrys?" Octavian stopped, dead cold in his tracks.

"I was with the legion, why do you ask?"  
"Were you fighting Saturn? Ripping the Black Throne from its roots? Putting your life on the line for your brothers and sisters?" Octavian didn't answer. Percy reached out, feeling the blood in Octavian's body. He forced him to kneel, as he did Saturn.

"You make bold claims against my father, _Boy. _Do not think such claims come with a price."

Octavian's left wrist snapped into a direction it wasn't supposed to. Gags and cries of disgust from the Senators, grunts of approval from the Centurions. Jason and Kacey remained silent.

"I dare you to say something like that again. What did you say about Neptune, my father? The weakest? I can show you the _Weakest Olympian _you naive child." the earth began to shake beneath the senate house, some of the lights going out.

"I could murder you where you stand, and be proven innocent, and never look back. Do not ever THINK to make such claims about me, Octavian, legacy of Apollo, whomst claims to have been fighting among us, when in reality, he was here at Camp Jupiter, trying to seize power from since deceased Drake Martin, and only makes these claims because as augur, he thinks it is his right to the Praetor position that my cousin, son of Jupiter, Jason Grace was raised to." Gasps from everywhere in the senate house came, as the earth stopped shaking, and Jason and Kacey rose.

"As much as I hate to say this, Percy, you cannot just claim these things! There are such rules in place tha-"

"I do not CARE what rules are in place. We are about to go to war, Praetor Grace, and if we continue to let weasels like Octavian try to wrestle power from you." Jason had a very concerned, questioning look on his face. Percy looked down at Octavian, and kneeled with him, a sneer plastered on his face.

"Disgrace my father again, I will kill you with no remorse. No mercy. And wanna know the best part of it? Nobody will remember your name. Nobody." Percy swung a punch, and it landed dead center on Octavian's nose, breaking it, and knocking him unconscious.

"Take him to the infirmary before he dies, and as much as I'd like to let him die, I don't want to go to trial right now." Two guards ran into the room, and picked up the body of the augur, dragging him to the infirmary.

"We continue this meeting tomorrow. Study the prophecy. Try to decipher whatever you can from it, soon enough, we're at war."

Percy woke up in the barracks of the first Cohort to a cry, and words that made his heart stop.

"Jason Grace is missing! Jason Grace is missing!"

As Percy walked into the senate house, it feel deathly silent. Nobody knew how the son of Neptune would react, especially after the show he put on yesterday, everybody expected him to be red hot.

"Perseus, as you know, Jason Grace is missing, and we need somebody to fill the sp-"

"No. We will leave the second Praetor spot vacant until we have sufficient evidence that Jason will be gone for an extended period of time." Percy responded.

"But Percy! We think it'd be most wise for you to fill his spot." Percy stopped. What Kacey was suggesting…

"No. I will not be given that role. If we prove Jason is gone, dead, alive, if we prove he's gone, then we'll hold an election. I might run. I do not know. Till then, we continue with the spot open, and Kacey as our Praetor, or we here something from the gods."

The senate meeting continued, and it was merely taxing issues senators had, and nothing caught Percy's attention. He was only focused on Jason. Nothing but Jason. When exiting the senate house, he was caught by Frank and Hazel, he recognized them from war games and the introduction he got to Camp Jupiter. He thought of them as his closest friends not named Jason. And as he was thinking of it, he didn't have many friends.  
Frank spoke first, with, "Lupa requested that we bring you to her." This was strange. He hadn't heard from Lupa in over a year, and he hadn't expected to hear from her unless it had to do something with the prophecy. The three walked and talked, catching up on things. Percy could tell Frank liked Hazel. He expected as much, as the two did almost everything together. Upon arriving at the temple of Neptune, Frank and Hazel waited outside, as Percy walked in.

"I have grave news for you, my child."

"Yes, Lady Lupa?"  
"I know where Jason is. And you can possibly save his death."


	3. Chapter 3

**i apologize for that. decided that im going to try to avoid cliffhangers from now on. they're just not my style. share with your friends! if you have an issue, my discord is in my bio, review, or pm me :)**

**btw this chapter is even SHORTER... i know im sorry ill get back on my game but i can't just not leave it where i left it. have fun.**

Percy was outraged. He had trusted the gods with everything, his life, his future, and he trusted their judgment most of all. Only for Juno to take Jason away without even a word, a question? He understood most of all that it was partially in his hands whether or not Jason lives or dies. He had minor details: wolf house, shortly prior to winter solstice, which was in 2 days, and nobody could know. Not a word of what the objective was. If he was questioned, use Lupa as a reason to escape, and get to the wolf house as soon as possible. Percy asked no questions. He knew Lupa to be one of the most reliable and respectful gods there was, and he appreciated her because of her respect for Neptune and his power. Despite never truly meeting his father, Percy knew that Neptune had done everything he could for Percy. He understood the laws in place that kept his father from him, but still wished one day he could meet his father and know that he was proud of the warrior his son had become. Between that meeting with Lupa and the days that followed, Percy did nothing but train his power for whatever was to come, and knew nothing that happened in the politics section of Rome, despite attending every meeting. He knew minor things, that they had sent Frank, Hazel, and a son of Pluto, Nico, he thinks, to Alaska, to rescue some god and enable monsters to die again. Percy decided that it would be of best interest if he had left for the wolf house immediately, wishing to be prepared and ready for whatever was brought his way immediately. Whatever the threat was, Percy knew very minimal of. He assumed it was something rather big, powerful, since Lupa requested Percy's presence at the battle in order to defend Jason from dying.

Percy awoke in his tent a day and a half later to a girl yelling, and immediately shot up. He was already dressed, deciding that this matter was more important than caring about how he looked. He walked outside his tent, which was placed just outside the wolf house, to see a tall figure looming over a group of people, and he immediately recognized Jason. When the fifty-foot figure swung around, with a bellowing laughter, Percy recognized Porphyrion, the giant born to oppose Jupiter. He also recognized a woman in a cage. _Juno, _and another woman, this beautiful brunette he saw as.. Khione? He wasn't sure. Then he saw her throw ice out of her hands, and confirmed, Khione. Percy maneuvered to a spot where he was behind Jason, and got a good look of big ugly, Porphyrion. Green hair, white eyes, a solid 50-foot tall mound of not looking good. Just as Porphyrion got ready to engage and Khione raised her hands to use her powers, Percy presented himself.

"I never thought I'd see the day that the mighty goddess Juno is caged by the earth. Did your plan to unite the two sides not go so well, Juno?" he smirked.

"Bastard Perseus. Kill Porphyrion for me and maybe I'll forgive you."

"I'll think about killing him for you… for the legion and Jason? Maybe." He turned towards the other 5 in front of him.

"Long time no see Jason… and friends. We've got some _asinus _to kick." Jason looked at him, very confused.  
"Do I know you? I swear I should… are we related or something?" Percy turned on Juno,

"You're an idiot. A ballsy idiot, I'll give you, but an idiot, and if we make it out of this alive you're getting no more offerings or prayers of thanks from me." He was being an awfully lot more lighthearted than usually, and he recognized that.

"Stop it with the family reunion! Mother Gaea needs blood!" Porphyrion roared, charging Percy.

"Here goes nothing." Percy charged back, and slid under the downward, wild swing, Porphyrion offered. Percy sliced at the giant's achilles, getting a roar of pain in return. He summoned the water around him to wrap around the giant's ankles, preventing him from moving.

"Khione! Call your stupid army before we're defeated!" The goddess sighed, nodded, and out of nowhere, monsters surrounded the wolf house. From centaurs, to cyclops, to dracanae, to hellhounds, there was a little bit of everything in this army. Percy could've sworn he saw wheat with teeth the size of a K9's.

"Jason, do you have some backup plan?" He called out to his cousin.  
"Uh… no… person whose name I don't know." Percy sighed, and the monster army invaded the wolf house, jumping through broken windows and over fallen beams of timber, and Percy got a nagging in the back of his head.

_I probably should've told you this sooner, but you have elemental control. Not just over water, either. Over everything. _

Thanks for the heads up, Khaos, Percy… thought back? Can you translate sarcasm through head-to-speech?

_Yes, you can Perseus. Now you have a battle to win, do it._

Percy tried to summon something, like wind, or fire, to no avail, and the monster approached, rapidly. He sighed, raised Mortem, waiting to defend Jason with all costs.

Then a conch horn sounded.

And silver arrows started flying.

And monsters started dying.

And Percy let out a breath he didn't realize was holding. Diana's hunters were here. He turned his attention back to Porphyrion who seemed very confused. Percy walked back towards Porphyrion, tapping Juno's cage with Mortem before charging the giant.

_Dad, I know I've never met you, and I know that you look over me constantly, but just this once, can you please interfere and help me kill Porphyrion? It'd mean the world to me._

Just then, Percy ran up the giant's bent leg, using his sword as an ice pick when needed, and onto the giant's arm. He made it up to Porphyrion's head, stabbing his sword in the giant's left eyebrow, dragging the sword down the giants face. Porphyrion roared, and Percy swore he'd never smelt something so bad. Percy leapt downwards, slicing through the chestplate of the giant as if it were butter, and stabbing the giant in the heart. And unexpectedly, another cry of pain from the giant, and Percy looked from his hanging-from-the-50-foot-tall-giant's chest position to his left, to see a big golden trident sticking out of the giant's left… nipple? Percy cringed in pain at the thought of that, but smiled wider than he ever had when he realized that his father had answered his prayers. He was so happy, until the giant started to dissolve, and he started falling, until he hit the ground, eventually, and passed out.

Percy woke up to Jason, and a beautiful girl, a daughter of Venus, he presumed, and a curly hair Latino kid all over him.

"What? Did we win? Nobody kissed me.. right? Please for the love of Neptune say nobody kissed me." Jason laughed,

"C'mon bro… nobody kissed you. You're too ugly for anybody to kiss you, Percy." Percy shot up.

"You got your memories back?"

"Yeah dude! Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be like.. back battling with the legion? At least that is what the lady in my dreams told me." Percy was shocked.  
"Battling? Legion? Holy shit dude I've gotta go. I'll see you whenever you get back!" He started running off towards his tent to grab some minor things, before heading to Camp Jupiter.

_Hey Khaos… Can I get a ride?_

_Only because you asked nicely, Perseus._

_Can we be done with Perseus? It makes me think you want to kill me._

_Not happening._

Percy felt his soul leaving his body, and he woke back up behind Roman lines, and nobody seemed to notice him. He ran towards the front of the Fifth's Phalanx, and noticed Frank and Hazel with the golden eagle.

"Give me that." he growled, and Frank handed it to him. He hopped over the front of the Phalanx and in front of the primary force New Rome had assembled.

"TWELFTH LEGION FULMINATA!" he bellowed, garnering everybody's attention. Many looks of shock, as they hadn't seen the centurion in days.

"In our final days of peace before war, these monsters attempt to disrupt our homes! Our families! Do we stand for that?" he was met with a very loud, large, 'no!' in response.

"DUES NOBISCUM!"

"DUES NOBISCUM!" from the legion in response, and they slammed their weapons against their shields. He hollered to nobody in particular, "Ad Mortem!" and the 'barritus' chant started, resonating throughout the valley, and without command, Percy charged forth, wearing no typical roman armor, just a t-shirt and jeans, but the legion followed him. This felt good, it felt right, to be leading this army.

He hit the monsters before any other demigod. He weaved and bobbed, dodged, slashed, jabbed, and destroyed anything, and everything in his path. No monster stood any chance. Cyclops, Centaur, name it, dead. Didn't matter. Until, Percy reached a giant he assumed Polybotes, due to the giant trident he was holding. He looked exactly like Porphyrion.

"Hey big blue ugly! Wanna know what? I just killed your brother! And I think he didn't like it!" Percy yelled up at the giant. Polybotes looked down at Percy and laughed.

"You're oh so mighty demigod that mother wants dead! I thought you'd be more… hero like!" he seemed to be telling himself the last part.

"Whatever." Percy said, before launching a seam of water at the giant's head, only for it to land and turn to a green-acid, which dropped to the grass, before killing all the plants around it.

"You realize I am built for your demise, Demigod! There is no other counter to you and your pesky father like I am!" At the words 'pesky father,' and the memory of how Neptune had helped Percy in the wolf house, Percy got angry. Really angry. He threw almost a baseball pitch towards the giant's face, expecting water to come from behind him, but instead, a streak of fire landed dead on the giant's forehead, garnering a scream of pain from the giant. Some of the monsters around the two started to turn towards Percy, and Polybotes noticed.

"No! The sea spawn is mine! He will die by my blade!" Polybotes swung downwards with his trident, impaling some hellhounds, but missing Percy by a landslide. Percy swung his arm again towards Polybotes, expecting anything but water to come from his hand, and water came from his hand. He thought about it for a moment, then thought of fire, and swung his hand again, a fireball erupting from his hand and towards Polybotes, landing on his neck, more screams of pain.

Percy didn't like the amount of monsters surrounding him, and infront of the legion, so he stomped his foot, expecting an earthquake, which came, but also a hole. A big hole, leading a dark, deep path down to somewhere he didn't want to go. Percy maneuvered around the hole, towards Polybotes, slashing at his legs. He prayed to some god to help him kill this thing threatening his home, and hoped there would be some sort of response. He continued to slash at the giant's legs before hearing a voice in his head,

'I am here, Perseus.'

Diana?

'Correct. Now before I lose my patience let's destroy this sorry excuse of a giant.' Percy tried the same thing on Porphyrion, only to get flicked away as if he were merely a bug. Landing on his back, and on a legionnaire, he got the wind knocked out of him, but was up in a few moments. He charged back towards Polybotes, and finally noticed the chaos all around him. Legionnaires dying, monsters dissolving. This was a war, and Percy felt at the center of it. Percy ran behind Polybotes, and started climbing up the giant's leg, making sure to poke Mortem into the butt of the ugly monster, earning a growl of discomfort. He got up to the giant's neck, and slashed the throat of the giant, as silver arrows started to fly into the giant's chestplate, forehead, penis, knee, toes, everywhere, and Polybotes started to fall forward, right into the hole. And Percy was on Polybote's shoulder, not being able to escape. So Percy fell into the hole with a screaming and dissolving Polybotes, with two things on his mind.

For the Legion, and.. Reyna?

**i apologize for that. again. cliffhangers are SO my style :) expect more.**

**share with friends/people you know. add to your communities, give feedback. i know in the war scenes that there is like nothing going on around percy and whoever he is battling, but i want that to be the focus :) also yea percy has like control over the elements but im telling you op percy is gonna be WORTH it for the plotline. thanks. **

**r/r share it give me a kiss b4 u say bye :DDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**sry again, decided cliffhangers are just 2cool4school.**

**chapters will get longer, i SWEAR, but when i see an opportunity to end it, i take it, because i want to keep people on their toes.**

**r/r thnx vm**

Percy kept falling. And falling. And falling. He swore there was no bottom to wherever this was going, which he assumed was Tartarus, and he prayed he wouldn't die on impact whenever, if he ever, landed. Polybotes had dissolved into dust and ichor a while ago, and his mind was still on Reyna. In a time of vulnerability and possible death, why did his mind, of all places, go to her? He didn't mind opening up with himself and admitting he was attracted to someone or something, but he really didn't know what he felt about her. Every girl he had been 'friends' with either ended up distancing themselves from him because of his power and his antics, or because he had generally shut them down romantically. He never had really felt what he assumed as a non-platonic attraction towards anybody, guy or girl. His mind switched gears when he felt water around him, beneath him. He hadn't felt anything around him, and usually, he can sense the water in the soil, or in the caves, but his senses were blank, until now. He tried calling to the water, and bringing it to him, and with a tug of his gut, he continued falling. He didn't see anything, still. He'd been falling for gods knows how long, and gods knows for how much longer. Suddenly, he was hit with a sprinkle of water in the face.

"Glad to know that you came to me, water." he sarcastically said to the droplets that were now falling with him. He was really talking to the water. Was he going insane? Soon, however, he finally felt something larger, a larger body of water, before landing in what seems a giant pool, in which he finally felt rejuvenated, before a searing pain came over his entire body, his entire soul. He screamed in the water, to nobody in particular, before he saw a figure shimmering above the shoreline, and he thought he recognized Reyna. How'd she get down here with him? He reached up to a hand she was offering to pull him out, and was spit out of the lake onto what felt like a concrete-cold floor.

"Who dare to fall into our me- oh? I sense great power emerging from you." He saw no body to attach to the voice, but he did agree, the power he felt radiating from the room was incredible.

"Tartarus, this is the boy… the killer of the sons of Gaea. She claims him a demigod, but there is something not… demigod about him. I sense father inside of him." another female voice said.

"I agree Nyx. I don't think that harming this boy will bring much happiness to father."

"Uhh, Sorry to interrupt, where am I?" Percy finally spoke, faintly being to see two figures in the black cloud of smoke that was in front of him.

"Oh, you, my child, are in Tartarus." he blacked out.

X

When Percy woke up, he felt he was on a bed, or recognized it, for that matter. He remembered it all. Polybotes, Tartarus, Nyx and the Pit talking in front of him as if they were just two friends hanging out, chatting, and how they 'felt' the presence of Khaos inside of him. That was strange.

"You're awake, child. Good. Not to worry, none of the protogenoi will harm you due to your somehow connection to Khaos. We believe we're supposed to welcome you with hospitality."

Percy remained stone-faced, very confused. He saw nobody, just heard voices.

"Aren't you guys like… some of the most powerful beings in the universe? You can just squash me like a bug, why not?" Percy questioned.

"Our father, Khaos, has taken a liking to you, for some reason, and we deem that worthy of not… squashing you. We think that it would be of everybody's interest we treat you with respect, being the first demigod to garner somewhat of our father's blessing."  
"Wait… I don't have his full blessing? Can you elaborate?" Percy was enjoying learning more and more about the power he could gain.  
"To get his full blessing would require partial immortality, which you're on the way to, by the way, nice job accidentally getting the blessing of the river Styx." He knew about the blessing, about the Achilles heel, and a mortal point.

"Why can't I see you, or whoever else I am sensing?"

"That's because, Perseus, if we were to show ourselves in our current states, you would combust immediately, and we can't have that happening. You're essential in the defeating of Gaea-"

"You mean Terra?"

"Same person, Perseus. Now, as I was saying, we can't have you dying. Yet, at least. Gaea has recruited Erebus to her side, much to the displeasure of Nyx and the rest of the protogenoi, however, we cannot let that phase us, as we need to defeat them into slumber. We cannot directly interfere without being challenged from either of the two, so you will be our passageway to victory." Only one person called him Perseus consistently, and spoke in sucha calm manner on serious matters.

"Okay Khaos, so does that mean you'll like… control me? Like how Saturn did with the Demigod on Othrys?" Khaos scoffed.  
"No, child, we will merely train you and make sure you're incredibly strong, the strongest demigod to ever live, so we can assure victory. As much as I love my daughter, to have her run the world again, would be.. well, chaos, no pun intended. However, in order to gain this power, you will forget all of your morals, your goals, everything about you, especially your Roman side. You are a leader on the outside, but on the inside, a soldier, bred for war. You have been training and waiting your whole life for this. As soon as the war is over, you may return to Rome, to seize power and become whatever you want, a citizen, _Imperator." _That word shook him to the bone. Imperator. The ultimate title in Rome, the ultimate achievement of power.

"What about personal relationships? Do I need to forget emotion? The people I care about?"

"Not to worry, Perseus. You will maintain the connection and feelings you have for the daughter of Bellona." Tartarus and Khaos both chuckled. "As well for the son of Jupiter… Jason? You will remember and remain connected to him. As for everybody else, they're gone. Nothing anymore. You will have to forget, cut off, and sever yourself from your previous life." That was fine for Percy. He didn't have many connections to those people around him back at Rome, except for maybe his legionnaires in the First, or Frank and Hazel.

"How long until I can return to the surface?"

"Merely months. Time travels just slower in this pit compared to that on the surface, so you'll be out of here soon. No time to waste. We begin tomorrow." Percy, again, blacked out.

**Reyna**

Perseus Jackson was a fucking idiot. All Reyna thought about was that imbecile's funny jokes, good looks, and disturbingly good ability to make her want to kiss him whenever they were together. When she saw him beating up Polybotes, and how he slashed the ugly giant's neck, she thought he was, to be frank, very, incredibly, stupid hot. She wasn't going to deny her feelings for the guy, ever since she made a very uncharacteristically-flirtatious approach to him during their duel. It wasn't something that she could just say, "Hey! I nearly jumped Percy's bones while we were slashing at one another, I don't like him one bit!" She really, like REALLY like him. And now the idiot is in Tartarus, and she is on a giant flying boat above Rome, having just received word that the daughter of Athena, or Minerva, Reyna didn't care, needed help. As they maneuvered above the parking lot full of Kia's and other small cars, she called to Leo,  
"Are you sure this is the spot?"

"Yes mama! Now get ready to descend!" And then the roof of the lot caved in, revealing a cave, a whole ton of spiders, and a giant statue of the goddess of knowledge. Reyna jumped on a rope leading downwards into the cave, noticing the splint on Annabeth's leg, and began to help her towards the ladder and up it, until Annabeth screamed, and started to get dragged towards the gaping hole, leading to what Reyna assumed was, Tartarus. Reyna ran towards the daughter of Athena, just catching her before she fell into the pit. Despite everything she tried, she could not cut the web stuck to Annabeth's broken leg, and her grip was slipping, She started to swing Annabeth up towards the surface, accidentally throwing herself down to the pit aswell, but caught a ledge in the pit, hanging. She saw that Annabeth and the other five demigods were all looking at her in shock and worry.

"Jason!" The son of Jupiter blinked, looking towards her.

"I'm going to fall! Do not worry! Lead them to Rome! Do not fail me! I will find Percy in the pit, and we'll make it out! Do this for me!" the son of Jupiter could only nod, understanding, but at the word 'Percy,' his face became stone cold. And with that, Reyna dropped.

**Percy**

It had been a cool month and a half in the pit. Well, a very tiring, abusive, angsty month and a half in the pit, but a cool one. He got to earn the respect of the being Tartarus himself, and show Khaos why he was worthy of whatever Khaos had in mind for Percy. He had learned to completely master his powers over the elements, travel using wind and water, and apparently, had so much more untapped potential. Or at least Tartarus thought so. According to the pit, he had to 'release his anger,' and 'point it at the correct targets,' to become what he was meant to be. He knew he had pent up anger, a LOT of it, and it showed when he was beating the hell out of Octavian, or if someone insulted his namesake or called him inferior.

However, we shift our gaze to where Perseus, Tartarus, and Khaos were standing. In front of the river Phlegethon.  
"Why are we here again, Milords?" Percy was taught respect, among other things. He knew where he was on the food chain, and knew that he could put up a fight against the two beings, but he'd still face a very painful death, if he every tried anything.

"The end of your training. You must escape Tartarus." a very faint female screaming voice came into place, and Percy looked up. He saw nobody.

"So why does that take us to the river Phlegethon?"

"So you can finally act on how you feel, and fulfill your destiny." Suddenly, a figure came out of nowhere above him, screaming, and splashed into the river with a 'plop'.

"That's our que. Good luck Perseus, and may the protogenoi be with you." They dissapeared. Percy assumed whoever was in the river had to do with him escaping, and he willed his powers over water and fire to bring forth whoever it was. The person… felt female. When the person was spit out onto the shore, at Percy's feet, they were on their front, back facing Percy. Definitely female. Camp Jupiter shirt? Long, black hair? Percy's heart did a jump, but calmed down. It was not Reyna. Reyna would not be dumb enough to fall into Tartarus. Percy turned the figure onto their back, he stood corrected.

Reyna Avila laid in front of him, unconscious, in Tartarus, in the midst of a war, and they had to make it out.

**sry x2 (dang) for skipping around on some information. percy, yeah, is op, yeah, it's gonna be cool, yeah, i deviated from the OG storyline a weeeeee bit. **

**share it with your frens. give me attention. thanks.**

**expect another chapter tuesday 11/26, but not one wednesday 11/27, unless you're really lucky. not at my computer that day. consecutive updates after that wednesday, however. for the rest of the week you get blessed with a-1 content by yours truly. until monday. then school starts. and we go back to 1 every 3 days, unless i feel good. and usually i feel good. hoping to get a good 70 chapters and 200k words out of this story. :D:D:D**


	5. Chapter 5 (!)

**an - sorry i lied, was not at computer yesterday, at computer enough to write this. sry if felt rushed, but i tried. lowkey proud of this. first time writing anything like what happens later, don't me. **

**schedule for rest of week/upcoming: nothing 11/29, something 11/30 maybe, 12/1 for sure. 12/2 maybe? 12/3 for sure. :)**

**read/review (!) reviews help more than you think, plus give motivation. over 1000 people have viewed this story and only 4 people have reviewed. do it.**

Percy carried Reyna. Literally, for about 2-3 miles, he carried her over his shoulder before she started to move a little bit, so Percy decided to set her down on a rock, and take a seat. He felt incredibly tired, but wasn't too overwhelmed by it because he had spent time down in Tartarus before this journey.  
"Percy?" he turned around to see Reyna squinting and looking, in his opinion, very good, leaning against that rock. He was way to obsessed with this girl.

"Yeah… It's me. Kinda was next to the Phlegethon when you fell into it. We've somehow got to make it out of here, alive. How did you fall in?"

"Once you fell in with Polybotes Camp Jupiter kind of went into war mode. There was a Greek warship brought to Rome to transport seven demigods, Jason, Piper, Me, Leo Valdez, a son of vulcan, Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Minerva. We were over Rome, and I fell in place of the daughter of Minerva. I wanted to make sure that she was safe. Her leg was broken. Plus, there was somebody I wanted to see..."

"Who might that person be?"

"He's really good looking… plus he's funny, and strong, and brave." Percy had caught on at this point, and walked towards Reyna.

"Is that so? Is he down here?"

"Of course he is, you dimwit. I wouldn't be able to see him if he wasnt." Percy stood right in front of Reyna, who stood up, and Percy looked downwards, and they were nose to nose.

"Can you tell me who he is? What he loo-"

"Shut up and kiss me, idiot."

He obliged. Percy had kissed girls before, as attempts to do something other than be some soldier, but nothing like this. This was the best kiss he's ever had, and he felt sparks, an immediate connection to Reyna. His hands went to her waist, hers to his hair, as the kiss deepened, and they moved in sync, just taking in this moment. They were in Tartarus, making out. Percy pulled away first.

"So I'm the guy you want to see?"

"Of course, you imbecile. Don't be mistaken, I'm still angry at you for falling into Tartarus."

"You're down here with me, so I've done something right."

"Is that a good thing?" Percy smiled, and kissed her again.

"So what are we?" Percy asked.

"I'll answer that when you get my ass out of here, great hero of the gods." Percy laughed.

"I'll do more to that ass than get it out of Tartarus if you keep having sarcasm." Reyna blushed, a lot, and pulled him into another kiss.

He'd never felt more happy, at a time where happiness should not be on his mind.

-x-x-x-x-x-

During their trek of Tartarus, outside of the occasional monster killing and running into a titan here and there, Percy focused on Reyna's company, and who she was. He appreciated how she understood his power, his temptations and greed that is held back by his loyalty to those around him, those who helped him immensely when we was growing up. He appreciated how grounded she was to him, and how he felt that she was his lifeline… his rock. He knew very little of the curse of the river Styx, but knew that somebody had to keep you grounded. He was yet to find his mortal spot, he did get the curse accidentally, after all, and he thought that Reyna was his binding to the mortal world, his tether. It felt right to place her above all else, above anybody he'd ever known, as his top priority. Whatever… this… was. He was still to know what they were, like define the relationship stuff, but he was excited to get out of this pit.

As they crested over a hill, overlooking a valley, they saw a very scary sight. Monsters. A lot of monsters. And they were pointed in one direction, towards a pair of elevator doors.

"The doors of death." Reyna whispered, in shock. Percy put his arm around her.

"No matter what, we're making it out. I still owe you a first date, remember?" Reyna laughed. After they kissed, a wild pack of hellhounds had attacked them, and Percy didn't let Reyna kill a single one, citing 'manners' as a reason of defense. Reyna didn't know if he was being sweet, or sexist, and got a little annoyed with him. He promised a true, proper dinner date once they got out, a promise he intended to keep. They navigated their way down to the back of the giant monster army, hiding from the monsters between rocks, bodies, and debris from what seemed like a fortress.

'Khaos, somebody? Can we get help with… I don't know… getting through this giant army in front of us?'

It took a minute, before Percy heard back, 'Yes, Perseus. I planned on you running into someone who can give you a potion on your way through Tartarus, however, you decided you weren't gonna do that, so here they are.'

Two vials appeared at Percy's feet, both containing a purple-looking liquid. He handed one to Reyna.

"We drink, then we don't look.. human… anymore, I think." Reyna looked confused and was about to question before Percy popped open his vial and started to throw down the drink, immediately coughing and gagging when he was done with it.

"Thanks for letting me know it tasted good, Percy." Percy fake smiled at Reyna. She drank as well, visibly disgusted, but not showing it like Percy did. Immediately, Percy noticed she started to look more-snake like? He could tell it was obviously the mist, however, it was a good enough disguise.

"You look like a wolf." she said.

"A hot one?"

"You wish." They laughed, and started to make their way through the monster crowd.

Percy guessed they were halfway through and going strong, the monsters didn't seem to care if they cut in like or talked their way up in front of the monsters, they seemed fine with it, which made Percy suspicious. There was no way they'd be this… civil, and okay with others cutting in front of them. If Percy knew monsters, then he knew that they loved, and could not wait, to attack, eat demigods. As Reyna and Percy neared the front, he got a solid look of the doors of death, more specifically, who was around the doors of death. He recognized Polybotes, immediately questioning how he was still alive. Didn't he and Artemis destroy him? Something was not right.

Percy's instinct was correct.

"Perseus Jackson!" A deep voice seemingly effortlessly boomed over the valley.

"You think you can escape Tartarus through my controlled doors? I dare you to try!" Percy turned around, to see the monsters forming a sort of tunnel, or a hallway for a man in a dark-colored suit.

"Once the gods know that you have died at the hands of Erebus, They will cower under my fist!" Percy was not looking forward to fighting this guy, but knew he stood a chance. He hadn't been down with Tartarus and Khaos for nothing.

'Perseus, it is time I've told you something.'

'Jesus, what now, Khaos?'

'You do not have my full blessing.'

'I know this. I overheard you and Tartarus talking about it. What about it?'

'I am going to give it to you.' Erebus kept slowly walking towards Percy and Reyna, who Percy noticed was looking very worried.

'Okay? What does it do?'

'Grants you complete control over your powers, the powers of the void and enhanced physical abilities. Basically, you're becoming the Captain America of demigods.'

Percy felt searing pain, all over his body, as he noticed he was slightly growing, and dropped to a knee. He felt his legs increase in length, his chest expand, shoulders getting wider. His eyes burned for a good fifteen seconds, before he blinked, and looked around. He could see it all. It was so much clearer. Percy stood, and before him, Erebus.

"Something isn't right about you, demigod. You have father all over you. I sense him."

"You underestimate my connections, Erebus." Now Percy was feeling cocky. "You have no idea how much I've been waiting for you to show up." Erebus growled, before sticking his hand out, and a sword erupted from the ground, a long, pitch black, sword, that radiated power. Percy held the dolphin around his neck, and in his hand, Mortem. The sword felt lighter in his hand, as if he'd grown stronger, physically. He turned to Reyna, who was staring at him. He guessed he had changed physically. He turned to Erebus, before saying,

"You'll regret all the pain you have caused my family. I will not forgive, or have mercy on anybody with connections to you. I swear it on the River Styx." Erebus sneered, before lunging at Percy, attacking.

If Percy was being frank and honest, Erebus' sword skills weren't too great, however, his power made up for it. If his swing missed, or Percy's counterattack hit, he just used his power of darkness and shadows to either hit back or heal. Percy couldn't counterattack something that supernatural with a sword. He was easily beating the Protogenoi, however, was outmatched in power, or atleast he thought.

'The void isn't just darkness Percy, it is also light.'

Percy tried to feel for light, and felt something in his mind, in his hand. He reached outwards, and burst fourth, light, as if his hand was a giant flashlight. Erebus screamed, as if it was a cancer. Monsters from the army behind him, and Polybotes, started to move forward.

Erebus waved his hand wildly, stating "No! He is MINE! I am the strongest! I will kill the mighty Percy Jackson!" Percy turned to Reyna, who looked incredibly worried, kissed her on the head, and told her to go ring the elevator bell on the doors of death. She did as told, and Percy whirled back around to Erebus, to continue fighting. The two went blow for blow, powerhouse versus powerhouse, light versus dark. Where ever one lacked in swordsmanship, made up through power, vice versa. Percy's swordsmanship outclassed Erebus' by miles, the Protogenoi very out of breath. Percy knew the frustration of not easily beating the son of Neptune was getting to Erebus, but heard a 'ding!' and knew the doors were ready.

"We're not done here, Protogenoi." He hurried to the doors with Reyna, before entering, hitting the 'up!' button on the right panel. The doors weren't closing.

"They need to be closed from each side!" The monsters hurried towards the elevator.

"Give me your gladius!" Reyna handed the blade to him, before he grabbed a hellhound, placing it on the button outside, and jabbing the gladius through its head and into the button, stepping back in, hitting the 'up!' button again. The Doors closed.

xxxxx

It had been who knows how long since the doors closed, and Percy didn't stop hugging Reyna. He didn't know if he was scared, horny, or happy she was alive.

"So… about that date…"  
"Not yet, Super Soaker, we still have to kill like what, 2 protogenoi? And like 6 more giants?" Percy groaned, and kissed Reyna.

"I hate you." he mumbled.

"Yeah you do." She kissed him again, pulling him closer.

xxxxx

He didn't want to pull away, frankly, until he heard a 'ding!' and a scream, and turned around to see a big, black giant with red eyes looking down at him.

"Uh, Hi?" There was a roar from the giant, and Percy jumped out of the elevator, dodging the swing of dark smokey hand coming down. He noticed Reyna getting out aswell,

"What are you?"

"I am Clytius! Bane of Hecate! Your doom!" a laugh after doom. When Percy heard, 'Clytius,' he knew it was over. Clytius. Fire. Percy. Control over all elements, nearly mastered. He stuck his hand out, and fire erupted towards the giant, setting the Giant up in flames, his shadow-robe catching fire. Percy didn't stop shooting fire until there was no more scream, just some hair and a sword. He looked to find Reyna, to see her staring at him.

"Have I told you you're hot when you're beating down on powerful beings?" She asked, walking to him.

"No, but I like to hear it." he kissed her.

"Reyna.. who is that?" Percy turned to see six other demigods staring at them. He immediately recognized Jason, who he ran to, and hugged. Jason spoke first.

"You're a gods-damned idiot for falling into Tartarus like that."

"It was pretty cool though, falling into Tartarus on the back of my father's bane? Who I just killed? I think I'm starting to out-cool you, Jason." they laughed.

"Father's bane? Tartarus? Reyna was with you? What the hell is going on?" a blonde girl asked, a very confused look on her face.

"Yeah, Annabeth. This is Percy, the son of Neptune who I told you guys about? The like really cool and strong one? I think his titles are like Titan-Killer and Giant-Slayer or something like that." Percy rolled his eyes, and offered his hand to 'Annabeth,' who shook it. He sensed Reyna come up next to him, and put his arm around her protectively, earning raised eyebrows and glances from the six demigods in front of him.

"Are you going to introduce us, Jason? Or are we going to stand here like idiots?" Percy poked.

"Oh! Yeah, uh, that's Frank, Hazel, you remember them, right?" Percy nodded, slightly, it was a faint memory though, "Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and Nico, another son of Hades should be around here somewhere."

"You don't remember us, Percy?" Percy's eyebrows scrunched.

"Slightly. I remember something about somebody powerful telling me I have to cut ties with everyone except for two to emerge to full power or something. Crucial to winning the war? I think. Sorry. I know we were friends once." Frank and Hazel's head bowed slightly, saddened.

"No need for bad spirits. We've got giants to kill. Where are we?"

"The Necromanteion. Greece. We've got some ways to go to where we're supposed to be, like for the 'final battle' and stuff, but we can get there quick."

"How?" Percy asked.

"The Argo II! A warship designed by yours truly, Leo Valdez!" the mexican kid spoke up. He recognized him from the wolf house.

"Didn't I save you from Porphyrion once?"

"uhhh, maybe?" Percy laughed.

Aboard the Argo II was magnificent.. Percy's was so fascinated in the technology, that he barely understood he spent a majority of the day just learning about it. To be honest, he had an idea in the back of his mind for Rome, and recreating this warship. By the time all the demigods, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Percy, Reyna, and Nico, the other son of Hades, were at the dinner table, Percy was starving. All he'd eaten in Tartarus was the occasional soup, phlegethon water, and meat from animals you do not want to know. He willed steak to appear on his plate, and it did.

"Percy, you're eating a lot. Is your stomach going to be okay?" Jason asked. Percy looked up from his plate, where he did not bother to clean around his mouth, and was a mess.

"Don't care. I'm so hungry, dude. I've ate meats you shouldn't even think about."

"Aren't you like… scarred? Or something? Tartarus is… well, Tartarus." Piper asked.

"Not me. I learned to adapt, to survive, until this handful came along," he nodded towards Reyna, "then it got complicated. I never knew somebody could be so needy." Reyna hit him, earning laughs from around the table.

"Hey! I'm just being fair!"

"And I'm just being a good girlfriend, and keeping you in check." more raised eyebrows towards Reyna, especially from Percy.

"Was it hard? In Tartarus?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Different from the surface world, however, making out in Tartarus isn't as bad as you'd think." Reyna spit out her water, and Percy was sitting across from her, so he smiled at her. The table laughed, again. Percy stood.

"I'm going to get changed." Reyna stood as well.

"I haven't had a complete night of sleep in forever, I'm going to bed as well." As they walked out together, Percy did not take his eyes off Reyna.

"Where am I going to sleep? I don't have spare clothes either."

"I happen to have some of your clothes in my drawer because I knew you were going to be just fine. Plus, I want to know whatever is going on with you and whoever your patron is or whatever."  
"You didn't answer my first question. Where am I going to sleep?"

"My bed is exceptionally large for one body." He picked her up, and her legs wrapped around her waist, as they entered her room. The door slammed shut, and Percy pinned her against the wall. He looked in her eyes, before kissing her. His hands were holding her up by her butt, a position he did not mind at all, as her hands went instinctively to his hair. His mouth went from hers to her neck, to her collarbone, leaving more than a few hickeys, and earning more than a few moans.

"Holy shit, Perseus." when anybody else called him that, they were trying to kill him. When she called him that, he thought it was the hottest thing in the world. His name on her lips, in this position. He walked towards the bed, laid her down, and kissed her again.

"Better than Tartarus?" he asked.

"Shut the fuck up, you idiot, do you want to do this or not? The mood is dying with more words you say, you sexy, piece of lacking braincells."

He accepted that offer.

**an- hi. hah. unlucky to percabeth fans, but you saw this coming. lucky to preyna fans. next story will be percabeth i swear.**

**gauging interest- would you be interested in like an accurate-real time drama ab highschool football with percy n gang? pm me or discord: subi#3236.**

**review(!) helps more than you think with motivation. i can see the analytics, and over 1000 people have viewed, only 4 reviews. do it.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**woah 2 days without a chapter? i'm sorry i did that to you? :O! want some new content? here you go.**

**read/review share with your friends. follow me as an author or the story. makes me feel good.**

Percy was not going to lie, he hadn't gotten a full nights sleep in forever, and when he occasionally did in Tartarus, chances are he either had a nightmare or a visit from some all-mighty, powerful god. From taking watch turns with Reyna to generally being attacked a lot, sleep was hard to come by.

With that said, when Percy's clothes were strewn all over the room, and he awoke with a black-haired girl on his chest, Percy hadn't felt better. He tried to get out from under Reyna, but she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Five more minutes." she mumbled into his abs.

"Look Reyna, you're amazing and last night was so fucking good, but we have to get up or people might get suspicious." she growled an agreement and started to move, and when she sat up, the blanket she had covering herself fell, revealing herself.

She was standing in front of him, completely naked, staring into his eyes. Percy could've stayed in bed all day. He planned on having days where he did nothing but Reyna. All day. He walked towards Reyna, kissed her, squeezed her butt a little bit, just to tease her, and then started to get dressed. Reyna reluctantly got dressed too. When they were both completely clothed, Percy turned to find Reyna in front of him, leaning on his chest.

"Can we make that a regular thing?" She said, smiling as she looked into his eyes.

"I'd be insane if I said no." he kissed her.

Jason caught Percy after breakfast, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude… did you and Reyna… you know…" he didn't need to go further.  
"How did you know? Was she loud? Was there screaming or something?" He was worried.

"No… you two just seem, like, closer? Than before. Plus you smell like her, and you were clearly staring at her all of breakfast, and you've been smiling like a dumb goof this whole morning." Percy sighed.

"Yeah, we just bonded a lot over Tartarus and being down there. Not a lot to do when you're in the pit with someone you like, other than get to know them, or like them even more than you do."  
"Do you love her?" This rocked Percy's thoughts. He didn't know. Emotion wasn't really his forte, and showing it most definitely was not.

"No idea. Maybe? Probably. I'm not the best with emotion, though, so don't expect anything solid for a while." Percy laughed quietly at his own statement. "Why?"

"I've been thinking about telling Piper that I love her. I was wondering if you said it to Reyna already, since you two have already done.. that." Percy had totally forgotten Jason was dating Piper. They must have gotten serious.

"Have you and Piper not?"

"No… not yet. But I really do like her. I think I love her."  
"Go for it man, by holding back, you're only hurting yourself." Jason nodded, before walking back towards the mess hall. Percy continued to the top deck, walking to the front of the ship, leaning overboard slightly and looking into the sea.

'I will bring our name and family pride and respect, father. I swear it. I do not care what happens in the upcoming battles, or that you haven't said anything to me, yet, but I will bring us pride."

Unbeknownst to Percy, Neptune was overlooking him from Olympus, a smile wider than anyone would've imagined.

Percy continued to look forward into the clear day sky, thinking of all the challenges that will present themselves with this war. He expected death. A lot of it. He swore he wouldn't let any of his friends get touched. He wouldn't let those two dumb protogenoi get to him more than they already have.

Percy was torn from his thoughts by arms wrapping around him.

"Have I ever told you that you smell like the ocean? And it smells good on you?"

"Are you saying that because we had sex last night or because you think it's true? Also, it's kind of creepy." Reyna laughed, and Percy turned to face her. Every time he saw her, his breath was just yanked from him, he thought she was so beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?"

"Did you just use my line against me?" she giggled. He'd never heard her giggle. It was amazing.

"Only because it's true."

"You're way too cheesy." He smiled down at her and kissed her again.

"You love it." Percy wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed the top of her head.

"Percy! We're approaching Athens. Also, somebody is in your room waiting to meet you." Jason called to Percy, who nodded back.

"Wanna go see who's in my room? I think you'll enjoy it." Reyna nodded in agreement.

Walking into their room, Percy immediately noticed the two men in suits, one standing, the other sitting on their bed.

"You've got a reason being here in such times?" Percy asked.

"Perseus, we just wanted to brief you on what is to come, what to expect in Athens, more specifically, the Acropolis." Percy's jaw tightened.

"Khaos, as much as I'm appreciative of what you've done for me, same with you Tartarus, aren't there more than just laws in place preventing you from doing what you're going to do?"

"Yes, my child, however, my father here created said laws. Nobody is stopping him from doing what he wants." Tartarus spoke first.

"Are you going to introduce us to your… friend? Perseus?" Khaos asked.

"Oh! Yeah, this is Reyna, my girlfriend. She's the one who fell into Tartarus." the two beings laughed.

"We know who she is Perseus, we just wanted to make sure you acted on what you felt. We couldn't have chosen a better counterpart to our champion, Reyna." she looked awfully confused.  
"Uh, thanks?"

"We must go before we attract Olympians, my child, however, we are confident you have the strength and will to defeat your enemies. And remember what I said, your anger can be your demise, or your greatest weapon." Tartarus said, and the two beings disappeared in front of Percy. He turned to Reyna, who had her eyebrow raised.  
"Your 'patrons' or whatever are those two?"

"Yeah… I've been in contact with Khaos since before I met you, and I fell into Tartarus' meeting room… I think." Reyna laughed, shaking her head.

"Only you, Percy." Percy rolled his eyes.

"I need a nap before this." Reyna said.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Only if you want it to be." She said, taking off her shirt, walking to the bed. Percy grabbed her waist, spinning her around, holding her.  
"I love you, Reyna." he said.

"I love you too, Perseus Jackson." she replied, and he walked them to the bed, laying her down. You know what happens next.

When Jason opened Percy's door, he expected to see maybe his cousin napping, without Reyna, hopefully.

However, he got was a clearly naked Percy spooning a clearly naked Reyna. The bottom half of the two was covered, fortunately, however, Jason could clearly see that the two were naked. He wanted to tell Percy to get ready for descent to the Acropolis, however, he decided to let the two sleep.

Percy woke up, again, peacefully. This time, Reyna wasn't on top of him, or in the bed at all, which made him confused, and slightly sad. He liked waking up next to her, or under her, in general, as long as she was in the bed with him. He got out of bed, dressed, and walked out the door, then realized there was a different smell, a different feel to the air around him. He wasn't where he fell asleep, and something was nearby, something powerful. Percy walked to the top deck, to find the other seven demigods all looking overboard, and Percy joined them, not before giving Reyna a kiss to the neck. He looked where they were looking, and indeed, the ship was overlooking a monster army. The same one he'd seen in Tartarus. Polybotes was there, the only giant missing was Porphyrion. Dead to Percy's hand. He saw an assembly of black rocks towards the back end, where most of the giants were gathered. He assumed that had something to do with the raising of mother earth. He tried to look for Erebus, to no avail. He felt him nearby, sensed his power radiating off of the host, however, could not locate him. Something to Percy was off.

"Leo, descend. There should be space below to where we can land. Something isn't right." Percy called to Leo, who was fumbling with his WII controllers.

"What do you mean something isn't right, Percy?" Jason asked.

"I can sense another protogenoi, that isn't the primary one we've known about, but they aren't with the main cluster of monsters in that army. It doesn't feel right."

As the ship descended, Percy kept his eyes on the clearly visible, large monster army that was awaiting their arrival. He still didn't like the feeling that Erebus was nearby, but not in a definable location. It made him less comfortable going into the fight.

"Percy! We can ladder down from here!" Leo called to him. Percy nodded back, and began to drop the ladder and climb down.

Once everybody was down, Percy called them all together.

"Are we expecting any backup?" Percy asked.

"Mars said that something would show up to help us eventually, but didn't specify when." Frank said.

"Let's get closer to the army." Percy sighed, agreeing with Reyna.

The eight demigods walked past hills until they were right in front of the monster army, however, unspotted.

"Okay, so about that backup..." Percy led off.

"Nothing still. I wish I could give you something, Perce, but I genuinely know nothing" Frank said.

"As soon as we need them. Of course they don't show up." Percy said, anger evident in his voice. The presence of Erebus still loomed over him like a haunting shadow. He still didn't know where to place it.

"Percy… look behind you."

Cresting over the hill, was easily the most organized fleet of demigod ships he'd ever seen. He counted 12 remasters of the Argo II looming over the mountain, descending. Demigods poured over the sides of the ship, into the valley where the monster army sat, awaiting. Percy sensed more presences, as he saw his father flash beside him, Percy's eyes widened.

"Not yet, my son, we will talk later. We have enemies to beat up." Percy just nodded. He looked to the back of the valley where he estimated around 2 thousand demigods were waiting for some sort of signal. Percy rose, and looked through the crowd of demigods. He saw semi-familiar Roman faces, and what he assumed was Greek demigods. He brought out Mortem, and turned to the monster army, and they had spotted the spectacle that was the demigods entering the valley, but were waiting. Percy did not like this, either, and still felt Erebus' presence, so he decided to fix it.

Percy stepped forward, and bellowed,

"Erebus! We have come to finish this! Show yourself!" Some of the other Olympians gasped at the name of the Protogenoi, but Percy stood calmly, stone still, waiting for the being to show himself. However, before Erebus revealed himself, Percy felt a great power looming over the valley.

"Khaos?" he said to nobody.

_I couldn't not watch my favorite demigod beat up on my son, could I? Tartarus was right, however, your anger will either be your demise, or your greatest weapon. Do not forget that._

Percy nodded to nobody, and he heard Jupiter, or Zeus, he didn't know which was which, say,

"Khaos? What would the creator be doing here?"

"Helping us win this war." Percy's eyes remained on the monster army. Erebus yet to show himself.

In a flash of darkness, Percy felt another being enter the space, and knew something was definitely not right.

'Khaos, who is it?'

'_I do not know, Perseus. I sense that of a titan, however, I cannot think of any titan that would be unoccupied or alive to aid them.'_

Darkness consumed the monster army, and time slowed, and before Percy knew it, before him stood Saturn and Erebus, one resurrected from the dead, the other resurrected from a beatdown.

"Brave to show yourself, both of you. One of you was dead, the other… could've been." Percy called to the two.

"You'll pay for the pain you brought me, pathetic sea spawn!" Saturn spat at Percy.

"I've grown more powerful than you can imagine, Saturn, the beating you got at Othrys was a mere glance at what is to come." Dead or alive, Percy was winning this fight. He raised Mortem into the air, and the _barritus _chant started. He heard some of the Greeks realize what was going on, and joining in. Percy looked down at Reyna, shot her a wink, and pointed his sword forward. The two armies charged, and Percy calmly walked towards the two people who'd caused him the biggest headache he could've imagined.

Saturn attacked first, bringing his scythe down in an arc, as usual, and was met with a deflection from Percy, before Erebus jabbed at Percy, who sidestepped, and made a tiny cut on the bicep of Erebus. Percy knew that he was going to have to play defensive and wait until one of the two beings before him made a mistake, or gave him an opening they'd regret. That opportunity presented itself way sooner than Percy had imagined, with Saturn making a wild swing and missing, and Percy jamming Mortem into the shoulder blade of the titan, and bringing his foot to the adam's apple of the titan, who started choking. Percy deflected Erebus' attack, and sliced the throat of Saturn without saying a word, and picked up the scythe, moving towards Erebus. Percy's face showed a stone-cold look, no remorse, nothing. His nostrils flared and he growled as Erebus used a shadow to swing at Percy's calf, before Percy stomped his foot, the earth bending to his will, deflecting the swing and hitting Erebus on the cheek, like a slap.

"You're nothing in the plans of Gaea! She will rise! Once your blood is spilled, she will rise, and destroy you all."  
"I don't care." Percy brought Mortem down in an arc, again and again, each time more powerful, with less care. He dropped the scythe, using both arms to keep using strength to keep bringing down blows onto Erebus. He was ripped from his attack by a scream, and turned to see an Empousa with her sword in Jason's gut, and ripped it out.

Red took over, and Percy saw nothing but blood.

He snapped his fingers, Erebus' neck snapped, no looking back.

He walked to Jason, and monsters tried to attack him relentlessly, not even touching him. The elements, fire, water, wind, the earth, all bent to his will and destroyed anything that could even wish to get close to him. When he got to Jason, he prayed to Jupiter to help his son, explicitly saying 'fuck the laws.'

He roared, an angry roar. He finally understood why Tartarus and Khaos kept reminding him of his anger. His greatest weapon, or ultimate demise.

As he tore through the monster army, nothing touched him. He wanted Gaea. Dead. Along with every other being in this gods damned pit who dare think they could make him suffer any more. The first Giant he saw, happened to by Polybotes, was met with a fireball, and a spear of rock to the heart, before a trident pierced the heart of Polybotes, making him dissolve.

"Stay dead this time." Percy muttered.

Next, he found Gration boasting about how he'd have all the women he wanted after this was done, especially Artemis, so Percy shoved Mortem into the private spot of the giant, before making him kneel, and slicing his throat. Artemis gave Percy a hug after she helped him kill Gration. No other Giant was unoccupied enough to try Percy at that point, either scared, or dealing with their Olympian rival. Most of the monster army was dead then too, if not dead, fleeing or being slaughtered. Percy had done most of the work, however, having a demigod army behind you didn't help.

Percy found himself at the black stone that Gaea required his blood. He'd had enough of mother earth, and wanted to make her pay unlike anybody else had paid their dues. He was going to slaughter her over and over, make her feel every single fiber of pain she deserved for thinking it was okay to mess with Percy's family. Attempt at Percy's life? Okay, you got a first-time pass. Anybody else? Death.

So Percy did the most Percy thing he could.

He slit his hand right open and let his blood drop on to the stones, awakening Gaea.

**uh ha ha. happy late thanksgiving, and for dinner you get a cliffhanger, like usual.**

**should you expect anything else from me? naw bro.**

**new stuff coming over the weekend i promise.**


	7. Chapter 7 (we bacc?)

**yoikes. baited u for a little minute there. haha.**

**sorry, genuinely, for whoever may still be reading this. **

**went through some dark times. i think we all hit it at some point, and being where i am, in a year where stress is stereotypically peaking out, i didn't,**

**a) have time.**

**b) have the will/energy**

**c) have the want**

**to write this. i resorted to music to pass through it. we're getting lit though, and back on it.**

**lowkey might drop something called 'adventures' and just make it about Percy's time in the roman army. i don't really know. review/dm if u want that.**

**gona work on mental stablility before i go into consistently writing. i think i rushed into this a weeeeeee bit. sorry.**

People around him gasped, and deserving, admittedly. People expected him to just destroy the rocks or something that would prevent Gaea from rising. Not actually raise the protogenoi herself.

"Rise, Gaea. I'm here to finish business that you started."

"_**You've made a mistake, Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune, champion of Khaos and Tartarus."**_

those who didn't know his secret all looked at him, mightily confused or impressed.

"It is you who have made a mistake Gaea, threatening against my family, those who I love. You are not special. Nothing is more hurtful to me than attempts on my family."

"_**You have a lot of courage to think that you can defeat me, demigod. Erebus' form was merely a host, limiting his power greatly. I am surprised you killed him, however, that does not mean I am the same. I have slept long enough, my true form ready to take place. You will be obliterated in mere seconds."**_

Percy prayed to Khaos that there was something he had that would help Percy defeat Gaea.

_You will see, in time, Perseus. In time._

He screamed back, 'In time? In time!? I'm about to get demolished!'

He brought out the scroll, and used Mortem to shine light on the scroll.

The ground shook, and from the earth in front of him rose the form of a woman, and the ground wavered under every movement of hers. When she lifted her legs, the earth slightly stayed with her. Her body was made of dirt, of leaves, everything earth-like you can imagine, very bright, powerful green eyes, the hair that flowed down from her head and past her shoulders was made of water and leaves and vines, and when she rose fully, stood fifty feet in the air, towering over Percy and everyone that was behind him.

_**"Hello Perseus. You have sealed your fate."**_

Percy blacked out.

He woke up to nothing. Literally, nothing. He looked around, he saw nothing but pure darkness.

"Am I dead?"

"No, Perseus, you are merely in the void." He heard Khaos' voice.

"You say that like it's some small thing."

"You need something more, something greater to defeat Gaea in her true form. Time is frozen in Greece right now, so do not worry. I brought you here to give you this." Khaos took out a scroll. "A spell that will create a space where Gaea is seperated from her power, but you will be too. You can defeat her there. Once you wake up, you'll have to wait for the right time to activate it, but I have faith you will succeed."

Percy woke up in his standing position, with Gaea about to swing her arm down at him, and ducked under it, running to the Protogenoi's legs, only to get swatted away by rocks. He kept trying to attack, only to get mere nicks and taps at the body, or the calf of Gaea. Nothing more. Just like Erebus, Gaea was nothing with a sword, but where she lacked in swordsmanship, she made up for with power. If Percy managed to hit her, then the earth just remade whatever he had taken away. She didn't even seemed slightly agitated if he hit her. He was frustrated. Gaea was nothing with a sword, however, the earth just healed wherever Percy hit her.

That was, until a blinding light hit, and he looked around, to find him and Gaea encased in some sort of white orb.

_The scroll._

It hit him, like a tsunami. He felt for the scroll, and out of nowhere, a portal-like thing appeared, the scroll being spit out. He looked for Gaea, and found a woman lying on the ground, clearly in pain, and Percy walked up to her. He opened the scroll for the first time, and he felt the ancient power radiating off of it. He read aloud.

"_**Gaea, in the name of Khaos and everything that morally stands for the good of the ichor that runs in my veins, I hereby command you to an eternal sleep, never to wake up, relinquishing your titles of a Protogenoi of the Earth to whoever is deemed worthy."**_

An explosion of light exploded from the woman's body, and Percy was blown back, covering his eyes. Percy flew backwards, landing on his back, with the wind knocked out of him, but felt a pain in his lower back and legs. When he opened his eyes, the white barrier was gone, and he heard yells, cries of his name.

"Percy! Where are you?" People kept yelling. Percy tried to get up, however, looked down and saw that his legs were stuck under rubble from what he assumed was the blast.

"Under head!" he called back. He tried to get up, but the pain in his back returned. Then it hit him.

He couldn't feel his legs. At all. He screamed, tried to move them, but where they always were, he felt nothing. Percy used his water powers to feel for the water in his legs, and felt the blood. They were still… his legs, but they weren't…. his legs. The rubble started to get moved off of him,and little by little, he was revealed. Neptune, the six and Reyna stood over him.

"Is she dead?" was all that Percy asked.

"Yes, Percy. She's dead, but are you okay?" Neptune asked.

"I can't feel my legs, dad." Neptune turned really angry.

"Whoever has helped my son in the past, I command you to come down here and fixed what you started! My son deserves none of what is happening to him!" He roared into the sky.

In a flash, Khaos appeared.

"Yes, you're correct, Neptune, however, I will use this as a teaching lesson. Will the prideful and grudge-holding Olympians help Perseus for saving them? Or will they call into effect the 'ancient laws?'" Neptune growled, before looking at Jupiter. Jupiter's nostrils flared, eyeing down Khaos.

"You play a dangerous game, Khaos. I do not like it, however, I respect it. Apollo, assess the boy." Apollo rushed to the boy, to kneel down beside Percy, close his eyes, and his hand washed over Percy. He opened his eyes, turned towards the Olympians,

"He will heal. It will take time. Nothing that major will immediately heal, however, I estimate his recovery to be nothing less than 6 days and certain."

"Good. Once he has awoken, and proven his health, we shall have an award ceremony. Consider this young Perseus's reward, a gift given from the gods." Jupiter announced. From around the circle, between Neptune, other Olympians who supported Percy, the six, Reyna, and other demigods, there were looks of questioning, a clear understanding that Percy deserved much more than just one gift, for all he has given to the gods. Khaos sensed a clear turmoil in Neptune, between speaking up, and causing trouble, or letting Jupiter's thoughts pass. Neptune decided against ruffing the feathers of the pompous God of Thunder.

Reyna walked towards the then resting form of Percy, before kissing his forehead, whispering an 'I love you.' in his ear.

**i had some trouble visualizing something for time. also i had tests and midterms. unlucky. sorry. i'll get back on the grind and buss it out real quick (:)I(:) **

**preyna is to remain horny and no, there's no child coming. despite yeah, might be realistic, i don't like the stories where people are parents at age 17, or 18, or 19. **

**will continue to focus on PERCY's life.**

**tnx. smiles.**


	8. Chapter 8

**we out here?**

**yessir.**

**lil warning - big smut. lil bit. first one. sorry.**

**zzz half written at 3am, other at 1pm.**

Percy awoke with a start, jumping up, standing on the cot he had just been resting in. Something felt new. His legs. He remembered the feeling, the disconnection, the restoration. It was all so… vibrant. There was nothing clearer than the pain of the destruction of Gaea, the curse he had cast upon her, burdening her to slumber for whoever knows how long.

Percy was torn from his thoughts by himself, to examine his surroundings.

It looked like a bedroom, made of wooden logs and a fireplace lit in the corner, a very rustic, old-western feel to the room. Percy liked it. He knew better than to assume this was a mortal's room. He'd had no relations to any mortal. All he knew was ichor, and Percy chuckled a bit to himself, taking a step down from standing on the bed to sitting on the edge, his face falling into his hands. He wanted to cry, let it all out. The weight of everything that was going on around him, all coming down simultaneously, like waves crashing onto the beach. He sighed, before perking his head up. He could sense the power and shape of her from a world away.

Reyna entered the room. They locked eyes.

"Does time ever, slow down? For you? Seemingly unmoving, except for the moment you're in?" Reyna asked, cocking her head a little bit to the side, taking small steps towards Percy. He remained seated, anticipating her every movement, up until she was in directly in front of him, hands on her hips, frowning down at him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I've never paid enough attention to something like that."

"Of course you haven't, you fool." She laughed, before climbing into his lap, and straddling him.

"I guess it does, sometimes." Percy tried his hardest not to break his will and shred every bit of clothing from her body.

Reyna leaned forward. Percy could feel her pressing into him, and it was more than glorious.

"Kind of like right now?" she whispered rather sultry into his ear.

He snapped, first kissing her on the lips, battling with her, back and forth, tongues tangled, before removing his lips from hers, traveling to her jawline, neck, before tugging her shirt up, continuing to suck on her neck, and she moaned, complying, lifting her arms, and her shirt was off. He opened her eyes, taking in her form, a very lacy bra and leggings that made Reyna look very good stood between Percy and what he wanted. He felt her fingering the hem of his shirt, so he pulled it over his head, throwing it somewhere in the room. He cared about nothing but them at that moment.

"Since when are you so shredded?" Reyna asked, almost sarcastically.

"Since ever." Reyna rolled her eyes, and Percy started giving her a hickey on her collarbone.

"My boyfriend is too hot for his own good."

"You're not complaining."

"Shut up and fuck me." came out more growl-y and dominant than Reyna wanted. She heard something incredibly faint, almost like Percy mumbling 'green light' into her collarbone, before moving his hands to her back, and her bra was unclasped. Percy flipped them, so he was kneeling almost, between her legs, still kissing her collarbone, and started to take off the sweatpants that barely contained the erection that had formed. His pants dropped, and immediately, Reyna pushed him off of her, sitting up, running her hands over his penis, kissing spots on his stomach, before tugging his underpants down, making his whole 10 inches spring out. Reyna really tried to contain a gasp, however something small came out.

"Surprised?" Percy asked.

"Please, I've seen your dick enough, Perseus. However, do you want to be surprised?" Percy found that nothing fucked his brain up than her calling him Perseus. Whether it was out of lust or anger, it always was a trigger word that she was in charge.

"I'm not against it." All he got in return was a smile from Reyna, before her tongue licked the length of him, from bottom to top, and her mouth clasped over the tip, and she was, effectively, sucking his dick.

Percy was lying if he said he'd felt something better. All of it, her tongue swirling in circles around it, the times when she removed his penis from inside her mouth to suck on the sides of it, just an overall amazing feeling.

Feeling his climax coming on, he pulled out of her mouth, much to his displeasure, before pushing her back down, and flipping her on her knees, on the bed. He yanked off the leggings that she had on, and her ass popped out at him. She looked good in everything, nearly any outfit of hers made Percy want to rip it off and have sex anywhere, but nothing compared to when she was naked, just ready for the taking.

So he did that.

He slid his length inside of her, taking slowly, stroke by stroke, increasingly speeding up as time went on. He grabbed her hair, pulling her head backwards, continuing to thrust, in and out. Letting go, Percy pulled out of her, only to flip her, pick her up, and lie down, pulling her on top of him. Reyna took this as a cue to take over. She pinned his hands down above him, leaning down to his ears.

"I think you've had enough fun." She kissed his cheek.

Percy

a) had never felt so played before

b) was incredibly horny

c) was enjoying the view of the beautiful woman above him, to be frank.

d) did we mention horny?

Reyna kissed his jaw, his lips, before coming back to his ear,

"And to think we'll have so much time now… You'll get your turns, my little warrior." Percy didn't say anything, just growled. Reyna bit his neck, which would definitely leave a mark later, before rising back up above him, with a giggle, and an 'oops' before letting her arms fall to his sides, letting him get a very brief, but glorious view of her. She reached back, carefully grabbing Percy's penis, guiding it inside of her, where it slid in, and both teenagers moaned in pleasure beyond explanation. Reyna rose again, letting her arms fall to her sides, and bounced, up and down on top of Percy. His toes curled, fists clenched. If this was up to him, they would have both came five times over by now, however, he knew Reyna to be torturous, too. This was that side. Percy saw an opportunity, and decided he could enjoy this much more, too, rising with Reyna, his mouth enclosing over her right breast, sucking, tongue swirling over her nipple, earning him a moan of pleasure, much to his pleasure. His left hand reached up, groping the left breast, before his mouth moved to her neck, biting it once, returning her 'oops,' then rotating his head, sucking on the left side of her neck. All the while, Reyna bouncing up and down on top of him, until Percy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down with him, then rapidly thrusting in and out of her, with power, one arm reaching down to grab her ass.

"_Fuck _Reyna." Percy hissed. He slowed down. She giggled.

"Do I have this effect on the mighty Perseus Jackson?" she whispered in his ear.

"You know as well as I do as soon as we have a day off we're not leaving bed." He spat back, sounding a lot more angry than intended. Reyna smiled, laughing very smally, before climbing up from on top of him, taking steps on her hands and knees backwards.

"I look forward to what you have planned for that day then, Perseus." She rotated her body so her ass was on his face, and her mouth was already sucking him off, again. He could _so _get used to that.

Percy knew he wouldn't leave bed for another hour or two, no matter if they were interrupted or not.

When Reyna awoke, the first thing she noticed was the pain.

A) Her jaw hurt like shit.

B) Her vagina hurt… like shit.

C) Everything hurt like… shit.

She turned to face the other human in the bed, sleeping like a bear, snoring quietly, drooling. She thought he was cute. She stood up, trying to get up from the bed, then standing, only to drop as soon as she took her first steps. The 'morning' after was always the worst. She groaned, before hearing Percy shift.

"Rey?" came a mumble from the bed.

"Down here." She didn't even have to see him to know that he was smiling, trying to contain a laugh.

Percy's head poked over the side of the bed, his chin resting on the side. He smiled down at her.

"This is your fault, Perseus."

"Don't blame me for my god-given penis."

"Please never say that again. The last thing I need to think about while having sex with you is my mother." They both laughed, before Reyna stood, this time, to meet more success, before grabbing Percy's shirt, tossing it on, not bothering for her bra, but threw on the panties that were tangled with her leggings, which ended on the ceiling fan somehow.

"Where are we anyways, R?"

"A secluded cabin a few miles out from Camp Jupiter. Khaos did the snappy-thingy after you got paralyzed and the gods said 'sike,' later telling me to 'keep it quiet.'' Percy groaned.

"There is no way that Khaos made us a house only for sex."

"I think there's more to it. It's an actual house, something that a genius designed obviously, I also think that it is enchanted to be hidden from everything."

"I take it back. I'm eternally grateful." Percy said. Reyna laughed, before walking over to the now standing and half-dressed Percy, in socks and black jogger-sweatpants, and giving him a kiss.  
"Kiss me again and we're not leaving this bedroom." Percy growled in her ear. She shivered.

"I won't. We have to notify… well, the world, that you're awake. If you weren't a celebrity before, you are now." Percy groaned.

"Fuck me." Percy's head rolled back and he just hunched a little bit.

"I will later, don't worry." Reyna said, walking out, giving Percy a wink. This woman was going to be the death of him. Before leaving, Percy noticed the very large window that was in front of him, directly opposite of the bed, overlooking a creek and a forest. If this place was really enchanted… Percy didn't want to think about everything that might come from it. He walked towards the drawer on the wall, opening it to find a single purple t-shirt that was a large and fit him nicely. He walked out of the bedroom, to notice that there was a very grand and large main common area, with a wide open kitchen and island and a couch with two recliner-like chairs, a TV and a coffee table. He also noticed all the empty space on the wall. Percy fantasized of that space being covered of pictures of him and Reyna, maybe a child. Percy looked forward, to notice the front door wide open, and walked towards it, outside, to be met with Neptune having a chat with his girlfriend. Neptune noticed him first.

"My boy!" Neptune bellowed, before running to Percy, smashing him in a hug. Percy grunted, then laughed, hugging his father back. He was just happy to be okay.

"We've got to get you to Olympus! There are celebrations and prizes in order, so much fun!" Neptune talked gleefully. There was something wrong with him, but nonetheless, Percy and Reyna agreed, being flashed by the Olympian into the Olympus throne room.

"Mercury! Fetch the heroes and others who we've deemed worthy of awards." Jupiter called from his throne. Mercury flashed out, to return with seven teenagers.

"PERCY!" was called out before he was crushed in a bear hug from someone with blonde hair. Percy knew the person hugging him.

"Jason?"

"Yeah dude. Gods, man. You're such an idiot. Waking Gaea only to nearly die to kill her? Then you're paralyzed, Apollo does this hand thing, and now you're fine?" Jason scolded him. "Okay mom, I think I've learned my lesson. Do not awake super-powerful beings just for revenge on them." Percy sighed. The other five demigods walked forward, two girls going to hug Reyna and ask her questions. Percy looked at the other 3, recognizing a very buff Asian man and a brown-haired, eerily gold-eyed girl. There was a curly, black-haired kid with a toolbelt smiling up at Percy, as well as a seemingly very closed off pale kid.

"We won, right?" Percy asked.

"Of course we did, you dolt." Jason said.

"Don't make fun of me for that. I've been rather… distracted? Since I woke up."

"Yeah. We can tell by the limp that Reyna has had ever since we got here." The pale boy, Percy remembered as Nico, said. Percy laughed slightly, rolling his eyes, and walking toward the Asian man. Percy hugged him.

Frank wasn't expecting it, to be fair. His whole body tensed, before relaxing, and hugging the warrior Frank idolized.

Percy pulled away, saying, "You think I don't remember you, big man?" chuckling softly.

"And Hazel! I could never forget you two."

"Percy… last time we saw you, you barely remembered us." Frank quietly said.

"Last time, last time. We're here now, and I know you're some of my closest friends. Now c'mon, we've got celebrations to attend to." The group of nine demigods turned towards the thrones, where the Olympians sat. Percy noticed Jason's hand around Piper's waist, turning to him, asking, "Praetor Grace… dating a greek? How will the gossip-infested fools like Octavian react to this?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"I think you scared him enough to have him not test me." Percy laughed.

Reyna came to beside him, leaning slightly into his arm, before Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving her a kiss atop her head.

"Demigods! You have shown immense strength and intelligence in your defeating of Gaea and her armies. The Olympian council has decided you are more than deserving of awards. We believe that there are no group more worthy of one wish, any wish, within our power."

Percy zoned out, all that mattered was his family around him.

**zzz. **

**hello.**

**if you're like me and you visualize everything, this was, uh, a little :?**

**i think that i'm liking the idea of percy/reyna looking similar to noah centineo/alexis ren. cool people.**

**we're back, but not consistently. updates more common on weekends. i have a lot of tests because school is fucking boooooooty cheeks**

**i said last chapter that preyna is to remain horny, and they did. ezclap.**

**pce**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy zoned out during the award ceremony, to be frank. He didn't really care what was happening, just relishing in the fact that they'd won. You can anticipate victory, but the feeling after you've won is never expected. It took Reyna giving him a nudge for him to come back to reality, only to realize everyone was looking at him,

"Hey- Yeah, What?" he stuttered. People laughed at him, and Jason was shaking his head, smiling. Percy scowled at him.

"Perseus Jackson, despite being my brother's son, as much as I won't like to admit it, you are the most worthy. I have deemed you worthy of the greatest gift us Olympians can bestow upon a mortal. You are being offered godhood, and a place with us on Olympus." Jupiter, Zeus? One of the two said.

Percy's mouth stayed closed, he had expected this as well. His eyes immediately shot to his feet, then to Jason, who smiled at him and nodded, and then to his father, whose eyes were almost pleading Percy to accept the offer.

Lastly, he looked at Reyna, who briefly met his eyes, before looking away, almost scared to look at him, almost scared of the decision he was going to make. Percy frowned. She really didn't think he'd turn his back on her like that, did she? He shook it off, and stepped forward, letting go of her hand.

"I am incredibly honored by your decision to offer me godhood and a throne among you, however, I must decline." There were gasps all throughout the throne room, and Jupiter tilted his head, confused. Nobody has ever checked his ego like this before. Percy looked back at Reyna, who was beaming at him, and he knew he was right.

"There's so much more for me out there than godhood. Maybe sometime in the future I'll join you, but that time is not now. I have many friends to enjoy my life with, and many new people to meet. I never had time to get to know my Greek counterparts." Percy said, smiling back at his friends, and noticed some of the Greeks had their mouths open, and Jason looked like he was ready to smack Percy.

"However, I would like to ask one thing of you all."

Jupiter's eyebrows scrunched. "What is that?"

"Lets not start any wars for say, five years?" Percy said sheepishly. He heard Vesta audibly chuckle from the hearth.

"We'll try our hardest, Perseus." Zeus smiled down at the demigod. Percy walked back to Reyna and Jason. Reyna gave him a kiss and a hug, and Jason punched him in the gut.

"You turned down godhood?" Jason whisper-yelled, while his father continued to yell out names and compliments and thanks.

Percy shrugged. "We're seventeen, dude. I don't want to peak here and live the rest of my life old, depressed and dried out. I've met enough gods to know that. Plus I think Reyna would've made me fade if I chose godhood." Jason smiled, and shook his head again.

"You're whipped."

Percy acted shocked. "Don't act like you haven't been staring at Piper for three years, dumbass."

Jason blushed, and Reyna gave his hand a squeeze. Percy turned to her.

"I love you so much." She whispered in his ear.

"If I had to choose between you and being immortal and depressed, I think it's you every day of the week." he smiled back. She leaned up and kissed him.

Percy zoned out again, still focused on his family and friends, while the gods announced some irrelevant things. One thing, however, did catch his ear.

"We plan to have our Greek and Roman camps work more closely together in the future. This war has shown us that there is no issue anymore, and there is no reason for the two camps to be separated." Percy frowned at that. The Greeks and Romans had opposite styles, and he doubted any of the Greeks could thrive in the discipline that is enforced in Camp Jupiter. He didn't let it bother him. He knew that it would work out, and if it wouldn't, he would make it work out.

X

Jason dribbled the ball down the court, and pulled up for a 3, banking it in off the glass. Frank and Percy sighed.

"You're awkwardly good at this basketball thing, Jason. Are you sure you're not manipulating the wind to put the ball in?" Percy asked. Jason laughed.

"I take it you're done getting your ass kicked?"

"Talk to me in an arena, medbay." Percy mocked. Jason faked insult.

"Okay Chosen One." Frank and Nico laughed. Percy looked back at his teammates, scowling at him.

"It's funny, man." They all walked to a bench near them, and sat down. Percy saw something in his peripheral vision, someone walking towards them. He looked up, and it was Reyna, looking incredibly good in a more revealing dress.

"Here comes Percy's almighty ruler." Nico said quietly.

"Say it to my face, DiAngelo." Reyna said, still walking towards them. Nico rolled his eyes. "How does she hear me from there?" Percy shrugged in response.

"Date night, Jackson." Reyna growled at Percy. Percy's eyebrows raised.

"Yes ma'am." he said submissively, and she grabbed his arm he teleported them to their house.

"Do you know how incredibly unfair it is that he's the most powerful, he can teleport, and his girlfriend looks like that?" Nico said, and Jason laughed.

"I've been Percy's biggest supporter for a while now, and his best friend, it was always like this, Nico. Just gotta get used to it." Jason said, before starting to walk back to the Praetor house.

"Yeah, okay Flash. Tell Piper I said hi." Nico said back. Jason glared at him. Frank bellylaughed, rolling over on the bench.

X

Percy could not take his eyes off Reyna. Normally he's fine, and not doing anything rash in public, but what she was wearing, it was killing him from the inside outwards.

"A bill got proposed." Reyna said. Percy shook his head, bringing him out of his hormone-induced trance.

"suggesting what?" He replied, taking another bite of his steak.

"That New Rome continues to heavily militarize. Plans to increase recruitment sixfold. Someone yelled at the Senator Green, who proposed it, that he was crazy, and things got out of hand." Reyna sighed.

"I guess that's the big con of being centurions. You are forced to listen to mortal's plans to benefit demigod lifestyles." Reyna laughed at his comment.

"I wish you were there today. You would've commanded them all, and shut them all up. Kacey and Jason just stood by idly while people screamed at one another." Reyna said. Percy rolled his eyes.

"You know I hate politics."

"But you're so incredibly good at them, at being THE presence in the room." Percy took another bite.

"Are you sure you're not upset that you didn't get the Praetor nomination?" Reyna asked. Percy's body froze, and he put his fork down.

"Not entirely. I trust Jason and Kacey with our leadership, I just wish I could have more of a hand in things like the military, without being involved with politics."  
"Those two go hand in hand, Percy." Reyna said, smirking.  
"Which is exactly why I don't." Percy said, finishing his meal.

"I don't understand how you keep your ego in check, you sort of put the entirety of our world on your back in that war. There would be no demigods right now if not for you." Reyna said.

"I try not to think about it like that. Too many people died whom I didn't know, too many whom I did. If I took all the credit, what did they die for?" Their waiter walked up to them.

"Perseus, Reyna, there is someone at the door for you, asking for you." Percy frowned, but nodded, and got up, offering his hand to his girlfriend.

"This doesn't sound good." Reyna said, Percy nodded in agreement.

The person at the door was a young teenager, maybe thirteen or fourteen, and shorter than Reyna, and nowhere near the 6-foot-four frame of Percy.

"Perseus, Reyna, please come outside for a minute." He said, obviously incredibly nervous, and they followed.

"It has been reported that a wild pack of hellhounds got into New Rome, and they rampaged a board meeting. Only few were injured." Percy and Reyna let out a breath each. Percy walked back inside, and dropped $150 in bills on the table, and walked back outside, where he was met with a fairly upset Reyna.

"Sorry date night got ruined." Percy mumbled, looking at his feet.

"There was nothing you could've done about it, Percy. I'm just glad we got out to eat. Our first official date date."

"A date, date?" Percy realized they had never gone on a date before, they'd been so preoccupied with the wars previously.

"Yes," Reyna laughed, "A date, date."

"So we're… dating?" Percy asked. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Yes Percy, friends do indeed spend nearly every hour together, bonding with one another, risking their lives for the other, fighting wars with one another, and having sex." Reyna laughed. Percy sighed.

"You know I'm dumb." he said, looking down again. She pulled his head up, and leaned up.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you are when you get stressed?" Reyna whispered in his ear. Percy's head perked up. Reyna smiled. He pulled her closer, and kissed her. Just as the kiss heated up, he teleported them back to their house, and picked her up, legs wrapping around his waist. As he walked them up the stairs, their lips never left one another, going from lip to neck, to jaw. They entered their shared bedroom, and Percy dropped her on the queen bed. Reyna giggled as Percy removed his jacket, then his shirt. He flipped them, and she was on top. Reyna giggled again, and leaned down and continued kissing him. He undid the tied straps on her back, and the top of her dress fell down.

All Percy could think of was how Reyna was going to be the death of him.

X

Percy dreamtFirstly of what he thought was his future, he saw visions of him and Reyna at the altar, getting married, their children, and them dying together. The mood changed quickly, as he saw a battlefield, he recognized the field of Mars. There were demigods strewn around him, dead. He saw someone charging from in front of him, 'Jason?' he thought. It was the Son of Jupiter, who brought his sword down in a big arc, before getting deflected, punched, and killed by Percy.

_I show you your future, young king. _Percy didn't like whoever that voice belonged to already.

_As you may not like it, it is your future to accept. Great power I will give you, power to overthrow the gods. You shall lead armies larger than the greatest armies to ever walk this earth into battle, and they will all follow your orders, without a question._

_Lastly, your lover, Reyna, was it? Is destined to die, very, very soon. _Percy's heart dropped. This had to be lies. _Joining me will make sure you can avoid death. Immortality within the greatest power of all. _The voice in his head laughed. _Why, you are so confused right now, Perseus Jackson. When we meet, very, very soon, it will all become so much clearer._

_X_

When Percy woke, he had a lot on his mind, from the hellhounds last night to… last night in general, so he headed to get training in. What he didn't expect was his cousin, Nico DiAngelo, to already be there, sparring with Frank Zhang. Nico noticed Percy first, hollering a 'hey' towards him.

"Yeah?" Percy starting walking to them.

"Man… when are you going to be praetor… or anything above that?" Nico asked, taking swigs of water. Percy froze immediately, and shook his head.

"Does it look like theres a praetor spot open?" Percy questioned.

"C'mon man, everyone and their mothers know you could assume power from Kacey or Jason immediately if you tried. Nobody would contest it. Everyone here likes you, all the centurions, and all the legionaries." Nico said.

"Not now, Nico." Percy said, taking off his hoodie.

"Why not? You should've been there at the senate house last night, people were going crazy, someone thought this was an assassination attempt. All I'm saying is that that wouldn't happen, had you been in charge." Nico shrugged.

"Please shut up about that." Percy growled.

"What has your panties in a twist? Bad dreams?" Nico asked back. Percy shook his head and sighed.

"Someone visited me, someone very powerful… showing me visions of what he told me was my future, and I was killing… demigods, so many demigods. Jason tried to attack me, and I murdered him too, without a care in the world. He told me that… Reyna is to die soon." Percy barely got out. Nico's brow scrunched.

"He told me that when we meet, it'll all make sense, and that joining him means I can counter Reyna's death. That I can prevent it. Make it all go away." a tear dropped from Percy's cheek. Nico sat beside him, and put his arm around him. Frank sat beside him aswell.

"There are always ways around things, Percy, and there are always two sides to the story. I think he's trying to fool you into paranoia. Don't fall for it."

"I just can't bear to think that I'm going to lose her…" Percy choked.

"You won't. If anyone has the power to be able to save someone from death, it's you, Percy."

Percy turned to Nico and smiled. Nico smiled back.

"Now are you going to spar me, or what? Frank has gotten too easy for me." Nico challenged, standing.

"Hey! That's not nice." Frank complained from the bench.

X

Percy went into the basement of he and Reyna's house, where his shrine to Khaos was. He knelt before the shrine.

"Mother. I require guidance in this time." He felt the presence of her before he saw her, and he looked up, and she stood before him.

"I know of your dreams, Perseus."

"Is Reyna really destined to die soon? Who is that… man?" Percy pleaded.

"That man was Erebus. You fought him during the war with Gaea, and won, I believe, however, he has reformed quickly due to how much pent up power he has. He is trying to make an alliance with all of the alive Protogenoi in order to overthrow the Olympians. He has even tried contacting otherworldy forces, to help him. He has even prayed to… my Husband." Chaos sighed. "He has no name, has never had a name, yet, is known by everyone."

"Who is he?"

"Everything, really. Your Greek gods have their spots of power, like Jupiter and the sky, Neptune and the sea, he has the entire universe." Percy looked away. This sounded awfully bad.

"He cannot take a human form, even control one. He'll disintegrate the vessel immediately, but he can wage wars in other ways, he can impact them, turn the tide in his favor." Percy met Chaos' black eyes.

"I believe Erebus has already persuaded his wife, Nyx, and Tartarus to join his side. It will not be long before the other join their side aswell. They believe they're more fit to rule than the Olympians, and based off of how the Olympians have acted recently, I would not be one to disagree with that opinion." Chaos said.

"What about Reyna? Please tell me something." Percy asked.

"I do not know, my son. For her future is clouded, even for me. I believe it is the workings of my Husband." Percy frowned.

"If he's this strong, can we even best him? It sounds like he could kill me just by thinking it."

Chaos just stared at Percy.

"What?"

She continued staring.  
"Please stop that, I don't like when people stare…" Percy trailed off, looking at the floor.

"You're so incredibly dumb sometimes, Perseus. We can beat him, because we have you." Chaos said, raising Percy's chin.  
"You're the key to everything, and you have so much power left to unlock and gain. You'll never reach the true limits of your power because you have too much to gain." Chaos chuckled. Percy frowned.  
"What do you mean by that?"

"You have no idea how much more powerful you can get. I believe one day you'll surpass me and my husband. When this next war is over, I plan to fade, Perseus." Percy gasped.

"I plan to make you my heir, and if all goes right, I believe you'll inherit my husbands' power, as well."

"What else do you see, mother?" Percy asked.

"I see one of my children, or multiple, fading at your hand. I believe this next war will change the landscape of the world forever. Olympians will die, Titans, Protogenoi, and demigods. Losses on all sides, and in the middle, you." she poked him in the shoulder.

"What am I to do to prepare?"

"Pray to my husband, ask for the Blessing of One. It is prophesied to be granted upon the most worthy warrior, the best to ever live, the most loyal, faithful, and good-hearted soldier ever." Percy's mouth was open.

"Where do I find your husband, if he has no form?"

"You do not find him, He finds you." Chaos flashed out of the room.

Percy walked upstairs. It was midnight. How long had he been down there? He walked to the bedroom, and opened it, expecting to see Reyna, but she wasn't there. He tried to teleport to her, and was teleported outside of a townhouse in New Rome. He growled. Whatever anyone was trying to do to Reyna, will die for. He summoned Mortem, and busted the door down, only to be met by a frying pan, and was blacked out.

_My, my. You do fit the idea of a hero, don't you._

Percy stood, and was surrounded by black. He had no idea where he was.

_Do not try to think, my boy, it will not work here. This is the void, where the majority of myself resides._

"And you are?" The voice laughed. Percy was getting tired of these noname people.

_The husband that your mother told you of. I was the man who visited you initially under Chaos' name in order to bless you, and I have brought you here again to bless you, again._

Percy's mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"What comes next?"

_You're going to be tortured for three days. Seventy-Two hours straight, with no sleep, until the guards find you. Your girlfriend was released, and is at the house I made for you two right now. Only after you're released, will your body grow slightly, and you will feel unimaginable pain. Pain unmatched by anything you will feel in the future, as well. Only then, will you have truly ascended. You will fight the great war, against Chaos' children._

"Will I be as powerful as them? Will I be powerful enough to prevent Reyna's death?"

_You have always been as powerful as a protogenoi, dumb child. You've just never been aggravated to reach that level. Now you won't have to get mad in order to reach that level._

That's pretty cool, Percy thought.

_It is indeed, fairly cool. For the girl, however, I know the exact answer to your question. However, it is one I choose not to answer, for I am giving you a lot, and I am giving you more, later. Her destiny is as clear as day, and that destiny can be swayed heavily, only by your actions. Erebus was a fool to reveal that to you, as you will only be more aware of his plans._

"Is what you're going to bestow upon me? the Blessing of One?" after mentioning that, Percy wished he hadn't. It felt like time froze, and the room grew so much colder.

_What do you know of that putrid prophecy, child?_

"Chaos told me to ask about it. I have no idea what it is, only that it's supposed to be given to the greatest warrior of all, and I don't really think I'm all that."

_Do you know, Perseus Jackson, that I've only ever had one child before?_

"Uh… we met today, so… no."

_His name was Void, and he was supposed to be the greatest hero ever seen. Savior of planets, cleanser of evil, and people knelt at his foot, just after hearing his name. It was prophesied one day that there is a blessing granting immense power, unlimited power, one might say, to the greatest hero of all. However, with the blessing came a curse, unlimited temptations, so much greed. I thought that the blessing was meant for Void, but I was blinded by stupidity. I gave the blessing to him, and the blessing rejected him. It ate away at his soul, for weeks on end, and all you could hear come from his mouth was his screams, his pain, until after two months after the rejection, he died. Many heroes have tried since to get the blessing, but have either died in rejection, or have never found me._

"I'm sorry for your loss… sir."

_However, with your arrival… it's made me think, that he hasn't been reincarnated ever before, and how you're the second in line for a possible reception of this curse._

"So… am I getting it?" Percy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

_You're so incredibly dumb for wanting this, but, at your wish, I can grant it to you, on one condition._

"Name it."

_If you die in rejection, your soul is mine. For eternity. You will be tormented for as long as I live, only to come back and be tortured more in my afterlife.\_

Percy thought. About many things, the Olympians, Jason, and saving Reyna's life.

"I'll take it."

_Humans use the phrase selling their soul to the devil, and you've just done exactly that. A very dumb move, if I do say so myself, but all in good intentions. Prepare yourself, Perseus Void Jackson, for the greatest pain you've ever felt, the most excruciating three day period of your life. Worse than that joke of a hell, Tartarus, and worse than anything you shall ever feel in the future, even worse than any pain I can deal to you._

Percy felt the power first, so much of it. He felt it manifesting within him, growing, and not stopping. It was so much. He felt like he could take on the world.

The pain came next, first in his hands, then his head. He felt his legs grow slightly, he assumed one to two inches.

_Now, you must endure the pain in your world. Goodbye._

Percy was awoken tied to a chair, in the same townhouse.

_Let us pray that the blessing doesn't reject you once again, Void._

**_year later and im giving u cliffhangers lmfao we back onnit._**

**_i'll post some more soon. don't worry. _**

**_happy earth wind and fire day._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chaos' husband was right about one thing. The pain was horrible. The worst thing Percy's ever experienced. He'd rather get tortured by Lucifer himself than endure this again. Percy screamed for 3 days straight. So much so, that he lost his voice about thirty-six hours in, and only what sounded like choking coughs came from him. He felt larger, maybe six-foot-six now, more muscular, but the most noticeable change was the power he felt. He remained tied to the same chair, however, whenever his mortal captors entered the room, he felt as if he could snap their necks without looking at them, but chose not to.

After the third day, when the pain started to fade away, Percy finally slept, only to awake in the same room where he originally met Him.

_It hasn't rejected you, clearly._

"Unfortunately. I think I'd rather choose death than endure that again."

_Do you feel the power running through you, Perseus? All of it, so much. Nobody will ever cross you again._

Percy looked down and sighed. "But is it enough to save the one I love most?"

_You can do anything you wish now, child. _

Anything, thought Percy. He looked towards the darkness, and felt immense sadness.

"There's more war, more pain, more power to come, isn't there?"

_War never ends, my boy. And unfortunately, with your power, comes equal pain. Nothing shall ever stop that, other than your death. And yes, I do sense more to come. You're too weak to fight the Great War, however, in time, you will be stronger._

"Do I have to train harder? What must I do?" Percy begged, almost crying at the thought of losing more of his friends.

_Do not worry, child. For once in your existence, time is on your side. I believe something connects you and…_ He paused.

"Me and whom, sir?" Percy knelt, looking up into the darkness.

_Nobody. Do not worry about it. _

"I just- I'll do anything to protect her. Anything."

_How much would you be willing to lose, young Perseus?_

"I'd sacrifice the world if it meant I got to live with her forever."

_I have foreseen that. Your loyalty goes unmatched, Perseus, your fatal flaw. Do not let it consume you, protecting her._

"It won't consume me. I won't let it."

_But you will. Every deity with forethought have seen it. You, slaughtering everything to get to her. Demigods, Olympians, Gigantes, even Me._

"I would never have the power to kill you! I'm too weak, I let all of them die." Visions of the battlefield versus Gaea stormed his mind, the Demigods dead, he let it all fall on himself.

_You're too doubtful of yourself, young Perseus. Throughout this war, you'll grow so strong, so much stronger than me, Chaos, that those Olympians will look like bugs under your foot. Do not forget where you came from._

"Poseidon? Sally? Why would I ever forget them?" He laughed back at Percy.

_No, silly child, you came from me._

Percy woke with a start, and realized he was still strapped to the chair. He felt out, for that untapped power, and he felt it. All of it. With a thought, the bands on his wrists were unstrapped, and the ties on his feet vanished. He stood, and stretched.

"Another meal, pri-" the mortal froze still, and looked up at a six-foot-seven Perseus Jackson.

_I have to get to Reyna. I have to see her again._ He thought, before kicking the metal bar-cell door open, and throwing the mortal aside as if he were weightless. He walked up the stairs, and opened the door into a living room, which was empty. Percy took no chances, and ran for the front door, before busting his way through it. He was where he found Reyna, how they swapped places, he doesn't know. He recognized the streets of New Rome, and ran towards the senate house, where he assumed people would be. It was midday, and people were all around Percy, standing, staring at him. He was huge now, taller, more muscular, longer hair. As he ran, he started to gain speed, and he assumed he grew in physical capability. Maybe he could dunk on Jason and Nico now, he thought. He got up the hill, and to the doors of the senate house. He heard voices, talking about him. His disappearance.

"We will continue to search for Centurion Jackson. He is a great man, a brother, a lover, a warrior. We cannot afford to give up on him." Percy heard Jason command.

Percy opened the doors, and peeked his head in, before completely entering the building. He didn't realize until after he was in the building that he was completely shirtless, with only shorts and his vans on. Everyone looked his way.

"Where is she?" Percy asked, staring directly at Jason.

"Coordinating a search party for you, at Camp Half-Blood. Long Island, New York." Jason said, nodding respects towards Percy.

"Who are we talking about here?" a senator from a top row asked.

"Nobody, mortal." Percy responded, not looking the senator's way. He heard a scoff from the senator.

"I have been told, by beings greater than Jupiter himself, that war is coming. The rest of the Protogenoi are gathering together to create an overthrow of rule. They're upset over the defeat of Gaea, and are attempting to ascend to power over the Olympians again." Gasps all around.

"How do you know this, Perseus?" Michael, a Centurion of the fourth, asked.

"Where do you think I have been for three days? Learning. Enduring pain beyond anything you can imagine, so I can gain power far beyond belief, I will not let anyone else I love die in this war." Percy snapped his fingers, and a white long sleeve t-shirt appeared on him. He heard sighs of defeat from behind him.

"I suggest we increase recruitment tenfold. We will need everyone we can get. Anything. I will lead these armies into battle, I have been destined." Percy announced, walking towards the Praetor chairs.

"Jason, please listen to me. If you do not take action now, we will be eradicated from the Earth."

"There's more to something that large than just giving the command, Percy." Jason said back, sadly.

"Then make it happen, I don't care about finances, the gods, just make it happen. Rome has to militarize heavily, and now. There is nothing that will be able to stop the true might of Rome, as it once was." Percy said, turning back towards the rest of the house. "We have lost enough, but we will lose more, all in the good favor of our future. You must believe me, this threat is larger than any faced before. Larger than the original Giant war itself. I heavily suggest you hold a vote, or a discussion on the militarization of Rome."

"Spoken like a true leader." Praetor Kacey said from behind Percy. Percy turned, and nodded respects.

"And where are you going, Jackson?" Octavian asked.

"I have a girlfriend to find." Percy said, before walking out of the senate house. Silence remained there, until Jason cleared his throat.

"All in favor of it?"

x

Percy appeared on Olympus, walking into the throne room, startling Neptune.

"Son, what are you doing here? You should be enjoying your time off."

"Not now, father. I have been warned of a threat I will inform the council of later. Where is Camp Half-whatever?"

"Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yes, that one… I think…" Percy didn't know the name of the Greek camp.

"I'll take you there, my son." Neptune said, flashing them both to a creek in the middle of a forest.

"This does not appear to be a demigod camp." Percy looked around.

"You're a 3 minute walk away from it. Just follow the creek southeast."

"Thanks, dad."

"You've grown since I last saw you… and you seem… stronger?"

"All in good time, I promise you. It will all work out in the end." Percy put his hand on his dad's shoulder, before pulling him into a hug.

"Do you remember my mother?" asked Percy.

"Better than any woman in the world. She was amazing, Perseus. The most loyal, caring, and beautiful woman in the world. Only right she gave birth to you." Percy looked down.

"I wish I got to meet her."

"I wish you did as well, son. You would've made her proud. I know it." They hugged once more, and Neptune flashed away. Percy walked along the creek, southeast, before emerging from the forest to a big field, where he saw twelve cabins in a U shape, an arena, and a cafeteria. Percy felt the power of the Greeks. It was something unmistakable. Less disciplined, so much different from Rome. He felt out of place immediately. He kept walking forward, before running into two demigods.

"Dude… watch where you're going." one said.

"My apologies. Do you know where I can find the daughter of Bellona, Reyna?"

"That hot girl that showed up like a day ago? She's staying with the Ares cabin, I think." Percy growled. He didn't appreciate that disrespect, but let it slide under the fact that he was in the territory of the Greeks. The two demigods kept running past him, towards the cafeteria, but Percy walked towards the cabins. He looked at them all, until pausing on a cabin numbered 5, with a war hog's head on the front, and barbed wire lining the roof. He walked up, and knocked on the door.

A burly girl opened the door, before staring up at him, confused.

"What do you want, Punk?"

"Where's Reyna?"

"Uh, I think she just left for training in the arena. Muttering something like wanting to get Percy off her mind." His heart jumped.

"Thanks." and he nodded, before jogging towards the arena. When he got there, he found Reyna dueling a bigger boy, but not as big as Percy. Percy decided to take a seat in the stands, and watch. When Reyna flipped the boy's sword over her head, and kicked his knee, asking for a yield, Percy knew it was over. The boy got up, and Reyna turned around, but the boy grabbed Reyna's wrist. This caught Percy's attention, as he quickened his pace as he neared the center of the arena.

"No, Rob, I won't go on a date with you."

"Please, why not? It's not like you're dating anybody." he said, rather suggestively. Percy was really getting angry.

"I am dating someone. He's the entire reason I'm here. I'm searching for him."

"But he doesn't have to knoooww…" said this Rob, dragging out the word.

"You've asked me five times in two days. No." Rob sighed, and turned around, spotting Percy.

"If you're here to hit on her, she's got a 'boyfriend.''' Rob said, rolling his eyes, smiling.

"That's rather unfortunate. I was hoping she was as single as you are." Smiled Percy. Reyna's head perked up at the sound of the voice. She saw the man enter the arena, but the man was much taller than Percy was… could it really be? Percy walked past Rob, and towards Reyna, whose back was still turned.

"Reyyy….." Percy said in a high pitched voice.

"What." She answered sternly.

"After battling through Tartarus, I don't get a welcome back kiss? Only a rude 'what?'" Percy smirked. Reyna turned slowly, and looked up into Percy's eyes, before sighing, and hugging him. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you." she said. He could feel the tears through his T-Shirt.

"I told you. Nothing could keep me from coming back to you. Not even Chaos herself."

"You're so dumb." She said, smiling up at him.

"I'm your kind of dumb, so that means something" he kissed her. Percy heard a wolf whistle from behind them. He turned to face Rob, who was still there.

"You're ruining this, Rob." Percy said.

"Yeah, I know. I got to go eat lunch anyways, but it was fun sparring with you, Reyna!" he said, before skipping off.

"I've had visions, Reyna, and I've been told that there's a war to come, The Great War, he called it. All of the protogenoi, gathering to overthrow the Olympians. He told me that I am the key to winning it all, that… in time, I can save you, save us… we can be together forever, Reyna." She looked up at him, almost a scared look in her eyes.

"What has happened to you?"

"My loyalties have changed. I no longer want to fight for the gods, I want to fight for you and for Rome. I love you more than anything in this entire world, and I've been so paranoid… my dreams have shown me… horrific things."

"Like what?" Reyna said, nearly whispering at this point.

"You… dead, and there is nothing that I can do to stop it. I would never live with myself if I let you die, Reyna. I couldn't bear it." a tear fell from his cheek. "I don't want to lose you. Never again." She pulled him down, and they hugged.

"I love you more than anything in the world Percy. I will fight this war with you, and after, we can see what our futures have in store for us." He held her some more, before teleporting them back to their house outside of New Rome, where he laid her down on the bed, and removed his shirt.

"When did you grow?" she said, seductively into his ear.  
"benefits of the pain." he mumbled, more preoccupied with her neck.

X

Reyna woke with the usual soreness, and got dressed, went downstairs to find Percy shirtless, with only shorts on, overlooking New Rome.

"The militarization has started." was the only thing he said. Reyna continued, walking to the coffee machine.

"I don't really care right now, Percy." He turned to face her.

"Why's that?"

"Why should I be worrying about Rome when I have you? You're all I'll ever need." She said. Percy walked to her and hugged her from behind, before lifting her into the counter, facing him.

"I love you." was all he said, and they kissed. Reyna's hands crawled up and down Percy's revealed torso, just relishing in her boyfriend. Just as the kiss really heated up, as Percy was about to pull her shirt off, someone cleared their throat behind them.

"I really hope this house I've gifted you is not just your sex pad." Chaos said, sitting on their couch.

Reyna immediately got off the counter, blushing profusely, and straightened her clothes.

Percy snapped his fingers and the same white long sleeve t-shirt appeared on him.  
"Hey… mom! What are you doing here this morning?"

"I have a very short message. He cannot send it to you in person for reasons only you know, but my husband is weakening. The Curse he bestowed upon to you has weakened his strength. He is old. He will fade, soon enough."

"what does that mean for me?" asked Percy.

"When he fades completely, all of his power will be available for you. You will not directly inherit it immediately, but you will be able to occasionally tap into it, using it only slightly, before it deems you worthy. Only then, will you fully inherit it."

"Is there any way… I can speak to him?"

Chaos shook her head, sadly. "No, unfortunately. He does not have the will to summon a meeting with you. He wishes for you to know that he loves you, and that no matter what choice you make, he'll support it." Percy was confused. They met a mere week ago, how could he love him already?

"You two are more connected than you realize, Perseus. Do not let what you think is your ancestry cloud your vision." He had an idea what that meant.

"Is he really…"

"Yes." Chaos disappeared.

Percy could not believe it. First news of the war, and now this. His headache grew.

"I need to take a nap."  
"You just woke up, idiot." Reyna scolded him

"I know, will you join me?"

"Stay in bed with my immortal killing boyfriend, or go deal with annoying politics… I don't think I have a choice." Percy smiled before walking back upstairs.


End file.
